Shatterd in Two
by Gatergirl79
Summary: Joe and Kent have settled into a normal 'secret' relationship. Everythings rosey. Joe's OCD on the downlow and Kent has finally found love again. But with the emergance of the Krays, how long will it be before they shatter. Spoilers for S2. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I'm back for the second helping of Whitechapel, heading into season two. This is a sequel to Past Sins, so if you haven't read it you might want to before you start this. This story will be told from both Joe and Kent's POV's. It will have angst as those who have seen season two know Kent and Chandler are heading into rough winds. Where the first story kept completely to canon, this story won't be so season focused, I will only take from the episodes what I need for the story. If you've seen the season then you'll know what I borrowed. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

DI Joseph Chandler sat at a table with his unit. They were at the police awards waiting for Miles to receive his bravery award after being wounded during the Ripper case. Joe hadn't expected a warm welcome, but neither had he expected to be shunned by almost everyone. Their small group was missing one member; Sanders had transferred out of London on the insistence of his wife who wanted to move to Surrey to be near his mother. Joe had hated to see him leave, he was a good copper and they'd gotten along well for a while there. So now it was just himself, Miles, McCormack and Kent.

They were joined on their outing tonight by Ed Buchan, who Joe had invited as his guest as a thank you for his help on the Ripper case, much to Miles's annoyance.

They'd been given the back table with the cheap plonk, rather than the good stuff. It was already having an effect on Kent, who was leaning over the table towards Joe, offering him the bottle for the third time that night. His face making that adorable pout that made Joe want to kiss him. And if they weren't currently surrounded by half the Met, he bloody well would have.

His relationship with his junior officer had been going from strength to strength. It was surprisingly easy to carry on an affair while working together. At work they were both professional and focused, while at home they were anything but professional. Kent had been spending more and more time at Joe's flat to the point he'd practically moved in, though they knew that could never really happen. Not officially. It would raise questions that they couldn't answer. Occasional the long term implications of their secret relationships felt like a weight neither of them wanted to carry but when faced with the choices they both knew it was this or nothing. Joe had at least found out quickly and with a large amount of pleasure that he could be normal and happy, and he really didn't wanted anything destroying that. His OCD had all but vanished with Kent.

Of course that was because he had nothing to stress him out. In fact that was the only downside of his new life. It was dull. Over the past six months there hadn't been anything exciting happening in Whitechapel. Not that he wanted another Ripper but he did want something, anything that would allow his mind to work. Stress or no. After all, he knew he could handle the stress, with Kent's help. What he couldn't handle was the boredom and monotony of normal policing.

Now there was hope on the horizon. The Commander had cornered him at the bar a little while ago with the promise of a new case, and it had sounded like it would be far from boring. With that promise in his mind, Joe found himself relaxing and not really caring about the scathing looks of the police officers around him.

"Come on Sir." Kent smiled and slurred, waving the bottle at him again. "Have some."

Joe was trying his hardest to stop from laughing. "No thank you Kent." he sent the man a look that spoke volumes. He'd already warned Kent before they'd left that if he got drunk, there was no way he'd be playing nurse maid. Though they both knew he probably would. His hand itched to reach out to the younger man, but he couldn't do that, so he folded his hands in his lap.

"Sir…" Kent was waving him forward a little.

Joe nervously looked at Miles beside him, who rolled his eyes and laughed, then he moved forward. "Yes Kent?"

"I love you Sir." He whispered none too quietly.

Joe's mouth fell open and his heart slammed painfully against his ribs, his blue eyes widening in shock and embarrassment.

Whether it was his face or that Kent just realised where they were and what he'd just said, Joe wasn't sure, but the man's features flashed from deathly white to bright scarlet in a second, before he turned to McCormack, leaning into him grinning like a crazy person. "I love you Mac." he slurred, his gaze then snapping across the table to Miles. "And you too Skip."

The men laughed at the drunken junior officer, though Joe's laughter didn't reach his eyes.

Kent caught the inspectors gaze with a quietly apology in his brown depths. The look made Joe's heart skip. They hadn't discussed anything like love, not that such a thing warranted a discussion. But the words had never been spoken by either of them, at least not away from the bedroom. Joe told himself it was the drink and he hadn't meant it and to his surprise the idea that that was true cause a pain in his chest and gut.

Uncomfortable with the attention Kent's sudden conversion had caused, Joe got out of his chair and walked over to congratulation DCI Cazenove. His conversation with the detective was cut short when the Commander called everyone's attention to the bravery award, so Joe made his way back to the table, shaking Miles's hand as he past him, McCormack and Kent cheering their Skip on. Joe took a seat and found himself blushing as Miles praised him for staying at his side rather than giving chase, insuring his life. He put almost everyone in the large banquet hall to shame over their treatment of the Whitechapel team, even the Commander looked guilty as Miles practically told him were to shove his award and then marched back to join Joe and the others. He received a standing ovation thanks to DCI Cazenove.

They'd stayed at the dinner for only another half hour, knowing that they had to work in the morning. Joe had taken the role of designated driver, having driven them there and was now preparing to drive them home, standing outside the hotel hired for the evening, waiting for his new car to be brought round he watched Kent sway on his short legs and had to fight the urge to put a protective arm around him.

"I'll grab a cab." Miles announced, drawing Joe's attention from Kent.

"That won't be necessary Miles."

"It's fine. Save you making half a dozen trips. - Mac, you want to come with me? You're only a couple of streets away."

"Sure Skip." McCormack nodded, a little drunk himself.

Miles nodded to Joe. "I'll see you in the morning boss. - Kent. I don't want a call telling me your sick." he snapped glaring at the young man.

"Yes Skip." the younger man murmured.

Miles walked to the curb, waving down a black cab as Joe's own silver car was pulled up beside them.

"Good night Miles, McCormack." he said taking the keys from the valet, as Kent climbed into the front seat out of habit, forcing Ed into the back.

The journey back to Whitechapel was spent listening to Ed talk on about his latest idea for a book, while Kent snored softly with his head resting against the car window. After dropping off Buchan at his new house, Joe turned the car in the direction of his flat. His gaze flickering to Kent, something fluttered in his chest at the sight of the sleeping man and he smiled. He may be suffering from itchy feet when it came to a lack of interesting cases but there was one thing that made life in Whitechapel bearable and he was currently sleeping off a hangover in the seat next to him.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Kent was surprisingly stable on his legs considering how much he'd drunk that night, with Joe's arm around his shoulders the pair made their way up to the flat in silence. Joe hadn't been able to shake Kent's drunken confession from his mind. As the younger man had slept on their drive home, he'd contemplated his own feelings on the subject and found that if he was honest, he's feelings for his junior had grown stronger over the last six months. He wasn't sure if he was ready to say those words but in his own mind he thought that they might actually be true. He glanced down at Kent, who smiled up at him.

"Joe?"

"Yeah."

"About what I said…"

"It's all right."

"No, I'm sorry Joe. I wasn't thinking." Kent flushed.

They paused at the front door, while Joe fished out his keys. Finally after a few seconds the door swung open and the two men shuffled over the threshold, slipping out of their shoes and coats, Joe dropping his keys into the bowl. They'd slipped into a nice comfortable routine.

"Do you want a cup of tea or you going to bed?" Joe called over his shoulder, heading into the kitchen.

Kent followed him into the small white kitchenette, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist. "Joe….are we ok?"

Joe glanced over his shoulder with a frown. "Why wouldn't we be?"

Kent blushed again. "Because of what I said. - Because I almost blew everything in front of the Skip and Mac."

Joe turned in the man's arms, his hands brushing softly through his dark curls. "It's fine. We're fine. - I think you covered it up very well." he dropped a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "Did you mean it?" Joe found himself asking, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

Kent met his blue eyes for a brief second before dropping them to stare at Joe's crisp white shirt.

"Em?"

Kent shrugged. "I - I think so." he whispered.

A smile pulled across Joe face, his heart skipping at the gentle confession, not tainted by drink this time. "I don't think I heard that?" he teased.

"Yes you did."

Joe's lips crushed down on Kent rough and hungry, his hands pulling his hips hard against him.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

**A/N: Ok, sorry I'm sure this chapter sucks, my only excuse is it's a set up chapter and I couldn't think of any other way to begin. I hope it gets better from here on out though. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, I've decided to hit the ground running or in this case shagging as let's face it, things aren't going to stay so free and easy for our boys, so let's make the most of the sexy times while we can. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

The two men stumbled together towards the bedroom, hands clawing at clothing, dropping them as they went. Once upon a time this amount of abandonment would have had Joe's insides cringing, but he knew everything would be alright. They had a routine, strange as it may be. While they were consumed with passion nothing existed, not the world, not the mess. It was just them. The mess would be tidied later by one or the other of them.

Joe's fingers were fumbling with the zipper of his boyfriend's pants when Kent jolted, his legs hitting the edge of the bed, causing the pair to topple. The alcohol Kent had consumed stealing his usual balance. He landed on the soft mattress with a huff, as Joe fell on top of him. With both their bodies consumed with lust, neither cared much for their sudden downfall. Kent's hips thrusting up encouragingly into Joe, the older man groaning at the unexpected but much appreciated movement. He buried his fingers deep into Kent's dark curls, using the grip to maneuver his lovers' mouth in order to deepen their kiss.

Kent's moan filled Joe's mouth and rippled through his chest as he ground down into his boyfriend, his tongue thrusting into the warmth with a promise of the future. The air was swiftly filling with the heat and scent of sex as the two men rutted frantically against each other, Kent's hands forcing the taller man's black suit trousers off his hips and over the curve of his arse. With the flesh exposed, the younger man's finger bit bruisingly deep, pulling him punishingly hard against his solid arousal.

Joe reluctantly pulled away and shimmied out of his trousers and underwear, his fingers wrapping around Kent's own slacks, tugging them down to reveal the younger man's slim form, his pale white flesh glowing in the golden aura of the living room light that floated in through the open door. With both men blissfully naked, Kent shifted further up the bed, Joe crawling up after him. The younger man settled back against the pillow, Joe hovering over him, his blue eyes staring deep into Kent's dark brown ones. Their lips brushed together softly. It was one of their small rare kisses that wasn't filled with hunger or passion or demand for other pleasures, it was tender and filled with something Joe hadn't thought would ever be named. - Until tonight.

Uneasily he lifted his mouth. He wanted to reciprocate. He wanted to tell the younger man just how he felt, because it was true. Since meeting Emerson Kent just over nine months ago, his feeling had grown deeper and more intense. He didn't doubt the man for a second, and Kent never doubted him. They'd been there for each other during the Ripper case, and despite the need to keep their relationship a secret they'd grown closer and closer. So when Joe asked himself if he loved Emerson, the answer was a resounding yes. - He just wasn't sure he had the courage to say the words out load.

Emerson's finger fluttered down the sides of Joe's cheeks and he watched him closely. Even in the dark, he could see that he was troubled. He hated seeing that look on his boyfriends face, but it happened so rarely now that he knew whatever it was, it was important. "Joe?" he whispered into the strained silence, his breath wavered across the older man's face. "Is everything alright?"

As much as the troubled look was rare, it had been appearing on Joe's face a lot over the last few weeks, Emerson knew what was wrong. Joe was bored. It had to be pretty boring dealing with domestics and bar fights after the excitement of the Ripper case. He worried almost as much as Joe did. Whenever he saw that look he wondered if that would be the day when Joe decided that Whitechapel wasn't enough for him any longer. If that was the day he'd leave and never look back.

He knew it was irrational on so many levels. Joe had nowhere else to go for one thing, unless he quit the force altogether. And even if he did make that choice, he wouldn't just dump him. Their relationship was his saving grace. He'd said so before. And it was stronger now than it had been nine months ago. Despite their rocky, questionable start, they were together, really together and Emerson was sure that nothing was going to ruin that. - At least not anytime soon.

"Em?" Joe's voice floated over his lips and his breath caught.

"Y-ye-ah" his heart was pounding blood at lightning speed around his body, he swallowed hard and tried to focus.

"What you said earlier tonight…."

Kent's gaze shifted down, embarrassment filling him again, even though he'd already said he'd meant the words. "Uh, yeah."

"Me too." Joe whispered so softly they were hardly words.

But Kent heard them, clear as bow bells and his heart skipped a beat, his eyes widening with the revelation. Had Joe really just said he loved him? Well, not exactly in those words but that's what he'd meant right? His dark gaze searched Joe's. "You mean…?" he trailed off unsure.

"Yes, that's what I mean." his voice still a whisper in the dark. "I…"

Kent pulled him down into an altogether new kind of kiss, part way between passion and affection, and wholly possessive. Joe gave himself over to the kiss completely; his hands burying themselves once again in the mass of curls as he pressed his body flush against the man beneath him, a deep growl being elicited from his throat when Emerson thrust his hips up against him.

Declarations of love were forgotten as lust swept mercilessly through both men's bodies, their previous passion reignited and surged, swamping both of them and the room with a blazing fire. Kent lifted his knees, wrapping his legs high around his boyfriend's waist, his hips rolling in search of that desperate need. He gasped and moaned when Joe met each movement with one of his own, his finger removing themselves from the dark locks to cling desperately at Kent's thigh.

The rolling and thrusting was growing increasing determined and frantic, Joe steel-like groin pressed against his lovers arse cheeks, seeking the warmth and friction it knew it would find there. Practically blind with desire and lust, Joe's hands fumbled its way towards the bedside cabinet, swearing beneath his breathe when he realised he'd have to move his body away from Kent.

As if in some bizarre act of déjà vu or maybe some cosmic joke, the drawer crashed to the floor with a loud bang, reminding both men of their first night together. Joe could hear the slight chuckle from behind him, glancing over his shoulder he saw Emerson's wide smile illuminated by the soft glow of the living room light.

"Just like old times." Joe remarked lightly, bending over the side of the bed to retrieve the lube and condoms. Even though they'd both been tested months ago and were found all clear, they still used protection. Joe's mantra being it's better to be safe than sorry.

He shifted back over to Kent, forcefully wrapping the man's legs around his waist as he knelt between his legs. Looking down at the younger man, all dark hair and innocence, an amazing combination considering the job they did, he sighed happily. Looking from Emerson to his hands and back again, his mind making a decision he was sure his heart wouldn't protest at.

Leaning forwards he pressed his lips to the shell of Kent's ear, kissing it gentle before whispering into it. "How would you feel if we forgo…" he waved the little blue foil packet beside his head.

Emerson's brown eyes widened and Joe felt the distinctive shiver of arousal pass between them. He waited for the young man's decision, which like most things in their relationship it was left up sole to Emerson, as the strangely more experienced. He watched the smaller man's Adam apple bob as he swallowed hard, his gaze still searching Joe's. He knew he was trying to figure out if Joe really wanted to go bareback, or whether he was doing it as some kind of insane thank you gift.

Joe pressed a hungry, demanding kiss to lips and neck before whispering again. "I want this Em….but only if you do." He felt the Emerson shift beneath him, felt his legs rise a little higher, become a little tighter and felt the undeniable answer as his hips thrust upwards. Joe didn't smile, he grinned, wider than he thought possible. Tossing the foil packet haphazardly to the side, he returned his mouth to Emerson's, who kissed back with equal determination.

Joe blindly worked the lid of the lube and coated his hands before moving the digits of his left hand between their flush forms. His lips never left Kent, so when his finger pressed its way past into the tight muscle he found himself swallowing the younger man's gasp, then his moan as the finger fought its way deeper. When the tip grazed that delicate spot inside his lover he fidgeted to press in a second, gaining himself another mouthful of surprised and pleasured breathe. A third swiftly followed and Joe worked the muscles lose.

He pulled back enough to allow Emerson to breathe, though his lips were never far away from the man's damp heated skin. Sensing the younger man's eagerness, Joe withdrew his fingers and positioned himself against the opening. Taking a deep breath, he pressed gently as if it were their first time. It was Joe's turn to gasp, as the sensations of bare flesh and muscle rubbing unhindered against each other; sent waves of sensual excitement though him. Once fully sheathed deep inside Emerson, he paused, savoring the delightful feeling.

"J-Joooeee!" Kent moaned, his hips rolling.

Joe glanced down at the man and smiled. "Sorry. - Your just so….perfect." even in the dark, with his body blocking the light behind him, he saw the blush stain Emerson's cheeks, or maybe he sensed it. He bent double to pressed a kiss to his swollen lips, as his hips pulled back and thrust relentlessly forward, cause the younger man's body to jerk beneath Joe.

The pounding pace continued from there on. Both men gasping, panting and moaning each other's names, their hands clawing at sweat damped flesh, their mouths sucking and biting at lips and necks, fast, almost brutal yet prefect in its delicacy. Joe's nails tearing a red bloodless path down Emerson's delicate pale flesh between their bodies, to wrap firmly around his untouched erection, stoking roughly at the velvet steel in rhythm with his thrusting hips. Cries being pulled from Kent as Joe continued to hit the spot deep within him, time and again.

Emerson found nirvana first, soaring high into the white glow of ecstasy, his cum spilling over Joe still moving hand and coating their naked bodies. His voice hoarse from the cry that broke free of his vocal cords. The older man followed swift, his body tensing as he poured himself deep into his lover, crying out as he always did. "Keeeennnnntttt, guh." before collapsing on top of him, breathless, exhausted and completely at peace with the world.

Before he moved, before they both went in search of sleep, Joe pressed a kiss to his boyfriends shoulder, neck and cheek before whispering into the shell of his ear.

"I do love you Em."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. Love you all. *hugs***

**A/N: Wow, I think I'm getting the hang of this sex stuff. Even I have to admit that was good and you all know I have no confidence writing this stuff. **

**Ok, I usually don't go for the sappy, sick-bucket confession stuff, but considering what the future hold for the boys (those of you who've seen season two will know what I mean) I thought I should make it blatantly clear how Joe feels. Savor it people. It'll probably be the only time it's said. (Probably) **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The alarm screamed through both men's heads at 6:30 the next morning and Emerson groaned, burying his head beneath the pillow and wishing whole heartily that he hadn't drunk lord knows how many bottles last night. His head was pounding and his body ached. Though he knew very well that had nothing to do with the drink. He smiled into the warm sheet and shifted a little, until he found the heated muscle he'd gone in search of.

No matter how many times he woke up in bed with DI Joseph Chandler, he always got a wonderful wave of excitement and mischief. They were breaking the rules on a daily basis, had been for nine months, two weeks and fourteen hours and it felt fantastic. The young DC wriggled his arse into the curve of Joe's hip and waited. It was usually all it took to wake the man up and considering how he hadn't drake last night, he wouldn't have to suffer the same hangover Kent was currently dealing with. He'd always believe there was one perfect cure for a hangover and it wasn't greasy food, black coffee or the hair of the dog. - It was sex. In any form as long as it consisted of heated body parts, sweat and preferably lots of moaning.

"Em…" Joe groaned at the intimate touch of a naked backside against his skin. "We don't have time; we need to get ready for work. - And the living room needs tidying."

Emerson was torn. Part of him wanted to moan, complain and pull the cover up over his head, while the other part of him loved the way Joe prioritized his life. He wished he was able to do it. Maybe he should behave a little more like his boyfriend. Emerson's warm flesh was suddenly attacked by cold air, as Joe threw back the covers and climbed out of bed, not bothering to put the quilt back in place, probably to force Kent out of bed too. Well it wasn't going to work, his head was pounding and his felt like hell, and if Joe wasn't going to let him overcome his hangover in the time honoured way, then he'll just have to do without him for the day.

Reaching out Kent pulled the quilt back over his body, ignoring the enticing sight of a very naked Detective Inspector padding his way to the bathroom. He was almost back to sleep when he felt the bed dip beside him. Cracking his eyes open just a touch he looked up at Joe, who was staring down at him with a sympathetic gaze.

"Are planning on getting up?" the DI said softly.

Kent grunted. "No."

Joe lent over the younger man, his lips dangerously close to the shell of his ear. "Em…" he whispered seductively.

Kent hated that sound, so far it was impossible to resist. "What?" he breathed.

"You've got to get up."

Emerson felt his boyfriends hand snake beneath the covers and brush the overly sensitive flesh of his inner thigh.

"Oh, now you wanted to."

Joe smirked, his mouth moving from Kent's ear to hover over his lips. "I always want to, you know that. - But we've got to get to work and if we're both late there'll begin to wonder."

Kent rolled his eyes. It was mornings like this when he hating shagging the boss. "Then go to work. - I'm not well."

Joe pulled back to stared down at Kent with narrow blue eyes. "A hangover is not a significant excuse to skip work, Kent."

_And that's another_. Kent thought. Narrowing his own eyes in challenge he countered Joe argument. "It is if I can't concentrate because of the pounding in my head, and I can't chase anyone because I might be sick and because my body is aching ten ways from Sunday." A knowing look passed between the two men. "Besides, I'll just call in and tell Skip that I was up all night being violently ill, he'll call me a load of names and threaten me with traffic but he'd understand…"

Joe's gaze was growing darker by the second.

"…and there'll be nothing you can do. You can't called me a liar in front of them…." he smirked. "…cause they'll want to know how you know."

Joe was glaring at him like he wasn't sure if he wanted to strangle him or kiss him. "That may be true _Kent_. But when you come back to work, I'll have your desk piled so high with paper work that it'll be a miracle if it doesn't break under the strain."

The pair stared at each other, neither one willing to look away or surrender. Emerson knew Joe would do it, just to make a point.

"You know this whole argument would have been avoided if you'd just shagged me when we woke up, right?" he said softly. "Best cure for a hangover, you know."

Joe looked genuinely surprised. "What?"

Emerson smiled cheekily.

Joe lips crashed down on Kent's, delving deep into the willing open mouth, their tongues battling for dominance that Joe always won, the hand on the younger man's thigh shifting to position itself firmly on the man groin.

"This had better work." Joe murmured, pulling back a little. "Cause you're going to work if I have to drag you there naked."

Emerson couldn't avoid the laugh that bubbled up his chest. His eyebrows lifted and that cheeky grin returned. "That might be a little difficult to explain to Sk…..." his words stolen when Joe's mouth was on his again and the taller older man shifted his weight to lie on his junior officer, the duvet pulled high over their heads and his hips working effortlessly in their pursuit of pleasure.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

It turned out that Kent was completing correct, sex was the perfect way to get rid of a hangover. And two Aspirin and two cups of strong coffee didn't hurt. While a blissfully happy Emerson showered and dressed, an already suited and booted Joe tired the flat of last night's debris, dropping Kent's and his own clothes in the laundry basket behind the bathroom door, only pausing a second to admire the young man's physique.

The ride to work went as it always did when Kent spent the night at Joe. - Which had slowly become almost every night. - They drove in comfortable silence or discussing dinner or what to do on their day off. Joe would drop Emerson at the bus stop four stops from the station, or as like this morning, park down a small residential street to let the man out as they couldn't arrive at work together. They'd share a fleeting kiss then Kent would walking - or bus. - To the station. Some days Joe would beat him there, to be sat patiently behind his desk when the man strolled in. While other days, like today, he would drive to a nearby coffee shop, have himself another coffee or herbal tea and give the junior officer enough time to be at his desk when he arrived. It had become a long standing domestic routine that worked perfectly for them. They never arrived together unless they had a reasonable excuse prepare.

So this morning DI Joseph Chandler strolled into the new offices of the Whitechapel incident room to find his boyfriend, - No, at work he was just DC Kent. - sat sharpening pencils while Miles read his morning paper and McCormack huff in boredom and frustration.

Joe did it without even thinking, stopping beside Kent's desk. "Was there any thing called in overnight?"

Kent, the professional he was, didn't even flinch at the question. Sometimes it amazed Joe how the younger man was able to detach himself from his, their private life and play the role of innocent copper. At times it was as if they were two different men. Sometime he wondered which Kent was the real one?

"Nothing sorry."

_What, no sir?_ He thought, desiring to hear the respectful word that was almost like an endearment between them. He stared at Kent a little longer before another huff and moan from McCormack had him turning his own frustration on the room.

"Haven't you got any work to be getting on with?"

Miles smirked up at him. "We're all up to date…" the look in his eyes spoke volumes.

Ever since Joe had taken over the paper was done on time, the office was the most clear and tidiest place in the station and it was boring the living hell out of him.

"…You should learn to enjoy these moments, take it easy." there was almost a challenge in Miles's eyes and amusement in his voice.

Joe dropped his briefcase and snatched the small pile of paper work that were waiting to be filed. "Here, review the files. Have a look around, see if there's any tidying to be done." knowing that there was none.

"You want us to look busy for the sake of it?"

"I want you to be ready for action." Joe snapped frustratingly, picking up his case and marched into his office, shutting the door with a bang.

Kent watched him vanish into the room. He knew what was wrong with the other man; he could see the stress rearing its ugly head. While it had been a rarity over the past six months, there had been days and nights when Joe became just that little bit more fidgety, when his eyes looked that little bit more tired. The junior officer glanced at the door and knew without looking just what Joe was doing. He would be sorting his desk in front of him. Kent still couldn't understand why that helped ease the stress. Glancing down at his own wrist, he removed his watch and placed it neatly on his desk. Rearranging the entire contents of his desk to match how he knew Joe would have them. Leaning back, Kent gazed at the orderly desk top, nodding to himself. He waited to feel whatever it was that help ease Joe's mind but there was nothing. There was just a tidy desk. He sighed to himself, wishing he could understand the man just a little.

"Kent? What ya doin?"

Kent flushed and glanced over at Miles. "Huh, um, Nothing. Tidying like the boss says." he snatched his watch off the desk top and returned it to his wrist before pulling the file Joe had left on his desk to him and flipping it open.

"I hope you're not going to start that nonsense too." Miles scolded. "It's bad enough deal with it coming from him." the older man nodded towards the closed door.

Kent shook his head, keeping his attention on the papers, while occasionally glancing through his lashes towards the office.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. **

**A/N: I hope my explanation for Kent behaviour in the first episode in regards to copying Joe's OCD is plausible. It was the best I could come up with. Personally I think he does it cause he wants to be like his idol/mentor. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The first part of this, Joe's excited announcement and his conversation with Miles are both taken from the series. **

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

When Joe's office door flew open it surprised everyone. Usually the detective inspector kept himself locked away, especially when he was having one of those days. They should have known that his emergence was due to the excitement of a possible case.

"We got one." Joe said excitedly rushing from his office.

"What a domestic?" Miles asks, leaning back in his seat.

"No, it's near the river."

"Not a suicide." Kent moaned, throwing himself back in his seat.

"Bonifaydy who done it."

Kent had to bite back the smile at the excitement in Joe's eyes, he'd been waiting so long for a proper case, something he could really sink his teeth into and while he was glad he was getting his wish, Kent feared what another big case would do to him.

It took them less than twenty minutes to make it to the sand covers bank of the Thames. Kent walked ahead but couldn't help but overhear what Joe was saying to the Skip.

"Miles, I just wanted to thank you for what you said last night."

"Well it's just the truth as I see it."

"Yes, but I - I didn't know you felt so strong about what happened. - About me."

Kent smiled to himself. Joe had seemed determined to believe the Skip hated him or at least disliked him and nothing Kent could say would convince him otherwise. He was just so sure that they were too opposite to get along. But that's what made them such a strong partnership, if Joe and Miles would allow it to become that. Over the past six months Kent had seen that they were bonding and it gave him a comfortable feeling. He was sure the Skip could bring out a stronger side to Joe, build his confidence. He was there for Joe when it came to easing the stress, to allowing him to have a normal relationship but he needed a friend, someone he could really talk to because Kent wasn't arrogant enough to think Joe told him everything. - And he wouldn't want him to.

"It was only a speech after one too many. It doesn't mean we're engaged or anything."

Kent bit back a laugh as Joe and the Skip vanished into the tent, while he walked casually over to talk with the forensics guys. They were barely in there five minutes before Joe's voice pulled Kent away from his conversation to see the Skip doubled over in the sand, fighting for breath and clutching his chest. He ran over to join Joe. The pair exchanging concerned looks.

"Call an ambulance!" Joe ordered.

While Kent did as he was told, Joe stayed by Miles's side as Dr Llewellyn tried to calm him, having him breath into a paper bag.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Thankfully it turned out that Miles had just suffered a panic attack, supposedly a case of PTSD after the stabbing. He'd come back to work after getting released from the hospital with much complaining and jumped straight back into work. Joe hadn't been happy but there was no arguing with Miles, and the DI knew it. With his return, Joe had taken him and the team through what they knew about the body before dragging Miles off to a pub to collect the dead man's last so they could finally put a name to the body, leaving the unit to finish their work and head off home.

It was one of those nights when Kent went home to his own flat. It wasn't because he didn't want to be with Joe, cause that was the only place he wanted to be. - But they weren't there yet. He was at him because he had to at least make an appearance. Mark and Robin were badgering him to meet his new boyfriend but that was impossible. What with both of them working at the station. When he was corned, especially by Mark, he'd say he didn't feel ready to make it public, even though they'd been together as far as his flat mates were concerned for at least five months. Thankfully Robin let things be and didn't push. - Not that Emerson couldn't tell she was dying to. As far as Skip and Mac were concerned, he was already on his third 'girlfriend'. He seemed to have a bad track record with his 'dates' that always reached its peak whenever he was put under pressure to introduce the 'girl' to his colleagues.

Kent sat on the coach next to Robin watching another repeat of Doctor Who. Mark was on a late shift so it was just the two of them in the house alone. Robin wasn't the only one who'd lost her partner to the job and it was practically killing Emerson. He kept glancing at the clock, wondering if Joe was home yet, fiddling with his mobile that was never out of his possession just in case the station or Joe called.

"So Em, how's things going with the mystery guy?" Robin asked casually, never taking her gaze off the screen.

"Fine." Emerson relied nonchalantly, glanced at his phone for the third time.

"Mark thinks you've shacked up with some crook and that's why you won't let us meet him."

"He's not a crook." Kent's gaze moved back to Matt Smith.

"Nuh, I don't think that you'd be stupid enough to risk your job on some scumbag."

"Thanks." he smiled up at her for a moment.

"No. - If I was a betting girl, I'd say its…." she tapped her chin playfully. "…the hot boss."

Kent choked on thin air, his head snapping around in blind panic. "What?"

Robin smiled warmly at him, a trust me look in her eyes. "Don't worry; you're secrets safe with me. I'm just a canteen girl. I don't have to answer to anyone. - Beside, I'd never do anything to hurt you, especially as he clearly makes you happy and that's something I didn't think I'd see again."

Kent stared a little wide eyed at his best friend. He'd known Robin for years, well before he'd joined the force. He was actually responsible for getting her and Mark together. He knew he could trust her, and actually wondered why he hadn't told her before now.

"You're happy, I'm happy." Robin added softly.

Kent slouched into the sofa. "Thanks Rob. But huh…don't tell Mark. He does have to answer to people and knowing will only put him in a difficult position. I know it's wrong of me to ask you to keep…"

Robin waved a hand and nodded understandingly. "Of course, I don't tell him everything you know. A girl's got to have her secrets. - And besides, it's not my secret to tell."

Emerson sighed with relief and turned his full attention back to the TV for twenty minutes, then came the inquisition he should have expected.

"So why are you here tonight anyway? We've barely seen you the past few months."

Kent sighed, shifting in his seat to look at his friend. "Joe's following a lead with DS Miles. He thinks there might be a new interesting case to throw himself into."

"You don't sound too happy about that Em." Robin frowned.

"It's just…. After everything with the Ripper, I'm just a little scared where this might lead. It's so quiet lately and it's given us time to concentrate on us."

"You think it'll come between you?"

"No. Not exactly. Just. Well….Joe's been so bored and restless, and I'm glad that he's finally found something to get his teeth into but….well, he doesn't handle stress all that well and if it's half as dangerous as the Ripper…" he couldn't believe he was finally able to talk to someone about his hopes and fears concerning his relationship with Joe. "…I'm just scared of losing him Rob. We've got, I hate to sound a drama queen cliché, but I think we have something special and I have a bad feeling it's too good to last."

"Em." Robin sighed, shifting in his chair so she could face Kent eye to eye. "You're just being paranoid, probably because of what happened with…" she clenched her jaw. "…Tom. - That doesn't mean things are going to fall apart between you and _Joe_. You've been together for what, four months."

Kent clewed his bottom lip. "Well actually if you go from the first time we….you know, it's actually been nine months."

"What?" Robin all but squealed. "Nine Months? And you're only just…."

Kent lifted a brow.

"Right." she shook her head, her face still shadowed with hurt. "Shagging the boss, big no, no, I remember."

"If I could have told you, I would have. You know that right?"

Robin nodded after a moment. "Anyway, so you've been together nine months, you've been able to pull off working together while sleeping together and not letting anyone find out. I'd say if that hasn't put the pair of you through the stress test machine without breaking you up, I can't imagine what will."

Emerson glanced at the end credits of Doctor Who, swearing it had only just started. "I hope your right Rob. I really like him, I don't want to lose him." his tone a little strained and wishful.

"Like him?" Robin quirked a brow. "Is that all?"

Kent clewed his lip again and shook his head. "More like love him actually."

You couldn't wipe the grin of Robin's face with steel wool and bleach. "That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you. You deserve to be happy."

Emerson blushed scarlet.

Robin turned back to watch Doctor Who Confidential. "Wish you didn't have to hide it though, you could have brought him to Mark's birthday booze up the Friday night."

"Sadly we have no choice in that matter, unless Joe or I leave the job. And neither of us is willing to let the other do that. - Joe's a good copper."

"So are you." Robin gushed.

Kent just rolled his eyes, knowing he was nowhere near being a good copper. He was just a decent copper. Joe was on the verge of being a great one. "Besides, I'm not sure Joe is the booze up type."

"Maybe, but he'd go for you and then at least you wouldn't spend the whole night in the corner like a wet lettuce."

"I don't spend the whole night in the corner." Kent gasped.

"You're right." Robin apologized. "Just until your too smashed to care who you talk to or dance with."

Kent laughed at himself, knowing that could not be denied. "Well, I can't bring him, not as half of uniform will be there, so the subject is moot."

"I know, but it would be nice if you could. It's times like this when I hate that you and Mark are coppers, all those ridiculous rules and phobias. It's not far on you… or Joe."

Emerson shifted closer to Robin and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're the best friend a guy could ask for, you know that."

"Of course I know." Robin laughed. "You've told me often enough."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING, PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING.**

**A/N: I'm not at all sure if this is working, to be honest season two is way harder to write than season one. Oh well, I've started so I'll finish, even if it does suck. **

**BTW: Doctor Who reference is because Sam who plays our sweet Kent was in last year's Christmas Special which I will get round to watching as soon as I remember what tape I recorded it one. Lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Two episode conversation: The scene where Joe arrived at work and meets Mansell and the Ed's revelation. Both conversations are taken from the episode. All the slash stuff is mine, obviously. But then, if you've seen the season, you'll know what's mind and what isn't right. Anyway, on with the show. **

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Kent arrived at work early the next morning after a lonely night in his own flat. No long after his conversation Robin he'd received an inquisitive text from Joe that had him locked in his room for the rest of the evening, also wishing they didn't need to sneak around. That they could stay at his place without worrying about their jobs. Sadly, as much as he trusted Mark, the man was still an officer and he wasn't known for his tact. He wouldn't drop Kent and Joe in it on purpose but if he knew, he's say something with thinking. So he'd had to spend a night away from Joe. Well, he didn't _have_ too but he'd wanted to see Robin and sadly it was the only way to do it. Joe always understood. He knew Emerson needed his own space sometimes, needed to see his friends. Kent just wished Joe had friends to spend his time with. Maybe that was why he was always happy to see that Joe and DS Miles were getting along.

Walking into the office Emerson found he was the first in. He also found half the office flooded. He stood back and watched with his arms folded as workmen pushing desks out of the way and pulling down the ceiling.

"What the hell happened here?" Joe asked as he walked into the office.

"Some young offenders blocked the sinks upstairs." Kent informed professionally, his gaze determinedly fixed on the ceiling and not of his smartly dressed boss/boyfriend. Trying desperately not to think about what they'd said over the phone last night.

When the workman pulled another piece of ceiling tile down it just missing Joe causing the pair had to leap out of the way, but they still managed to get dusted with dirt and water. Joe gave a disgusted moan.

"Don't mind me." said a gruff workman as he marched past Joe, twirling his hammer.

"Wha…" Joe tried to talk to him but he was gone without another word just as another man arrived.

Kent watched Joe and the new guy from his desk at the front of the office.

"DC Mansell." the blond introduced.

"DI Chandler, sorry about the mess, welcome to the team."

Kent bit back a smile as he watched Mansell's self-conscious discomfort when met with Joe's smarter than smart appearance. He remembered when he'd first seen Joe, all dressed up in a suit looking professional and on the ball. It had been a different kind of discomfort he'd felt. Miles's voice echoed from behind, pulling Kent away from his lust fueled remembrances. He turned in his seat.

"Finley Mansell, King of the Canteen. Good to see ya." Miles said loudly, holding out his hand to the new DC.

Kent continued to watch as McCormack wrapped the man in a bear hug. Clearly they already knew each other.

"Saved you the desk next to mine, how ya doin?" McCormack asked in his usual cheerful way.

"We'll have a right laugh." Mansell replied, heading towards the desk McCormack indicated.

"Right we'll we have a murder, so you're going to have to hit the ground running." Joe informed him strictly.

"That's what I'm here for, lets rock and roll."

Kent looked up at Joe with a raised amused brow and was happy to see the confused but amused expression on his face. They rare shared secret looks like that at work, for fear of being seen but after spending the night apart and with the strange behavior of Miles and McCormack; they weren't able to help themselves. After a moment Joe headed for his off, Kent watching after him, when the door closed, his eyes remained locked on the wood for a few moments longer than they should have been.

"Fin, this is Kent. Kent, Finley." Miles introduced begrudgingly.

"Hi." Kent got to his feet and held out his hand.

"Hey. Nice suit." Mansell smiled, giving Kent the once over.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, our Kenty boy is always out to impress the boss, aren't you Kent." Miles laughed teasingly.

Kent blushed. "I'm not trying to impress DI Chandler. I'm just doing as he says, dressing smart, like a professional."

Kent always surprised himself at just how shy and awkward he was at work, while being anything but at home. Though something's about his work life had changed, he was more confident when it came to the actual work and he didn't even sneak off to the bogs to cry anymore, the job didn't get to him the same as it used to because he had Joe to help him through, just as he was there for Joe.

"Kent." Joe called from his office, causing the younger man to jump and Miles to chuckle.

Kent walked calmly into Joe office, being sure to leave the door open, which going by the look on Joe's face didn't impress him.

"I need you to find out all you can on Lenny Cole."

Kent frowned. "Who?"

"That was the name on the last we collected last night." Joe said, as he fiddled with the contents of his desk.

"Oh. Of course sir." he nodded and turned to leave.

"Kent." Joe called him back before he could walk out the door.

"Yes sir?"

Joe dropped his voice as he looked up into Kent's brown gaze. "Are you at mine tonight?"

Kent gave him a small smile. "Of course…" his tone throaty. "One night away is more than enough."

"I agree." Joe gave him a heated look that would have been a dead giveaway if seen by any of the office. "Let's not do it again for a while."

Kent chucked quietly. "I'd love to comply with that order sir, but sadly its Mark's birthday day after tomorrow and Robin's organized for a bit of a piss up. I kinda have to go."

Joe's face dropped a little.

"But I'll make it up to you." Kent whispered with another small smile before turning and leaving.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

An hour later Joe was standing in front of his team delivering the information Kent had found on Lenny Cole when PC Fitzgerald arrived to tell Joe that there was someone down stairs with information about the murder. Why Fitzgerald hadn't just told him it was Ed, he couldn't fathom. Joe figured it was rooted in the man's continued dislike of him. He was no doubt still holding a grudge because he'd been booted down to uniform after rating to the police about the Ripper case. Truth was Joe had almost nothing to do with Fitzgerald's demotion, cause if he'd had his way, he would have been kicked out of the force completely, the fact that he'd merely been stuck back in uniform was all down to Miles.

It wasn't really a surprise to find Ed sat in the family room; he'd been hanging around for a while now, probably just waiting for the chance to throw himself back into a case. Something Joe sympathized with. Miles as usual hadn't been welcoming, but after what Ed had done for them with the Ripper, Joe was willing to give him a chance. This time it wasn't a book that held the key but a video about 'Gangland Britain'. Joe and Miles watched it with a mix of frustration and amusement. As much as Joe appreciated Ed's help, the man could never just tell them what he knew; he always had to make a show of it. Joe figured it was down to his history of Ripper tours. - Which he no longer gave.

"Oh turn this crap off." Miles complained from behind Joe, where he lent against a table, bored and annoyed.

"I haven't got to the relevant bit yet." Ed said, fast forwarding the tape.

Joe watched him with a small smile. Finally the tape reached the relevant moment, Ed pressed play and Joe watched the screen as a young Ed Buchan talked about the Kray's and Frank 'the mad axe-man' Mitchell.

Joe felt his stomach turned when young Ed explained how the Kray's had killed Mitchell, but even as his stomach churned in on itself, he couldn't fight the excitement that rushed through him.

"Alright that's enough." Miles snapped, snatching the control from Buchan and turning the tape off. "Show's over."

"Lenny Cole was part of the Kray's firm; he escapes from prison and then winds up dead." Ed said hurriedly. "It's no coincidence. His death is a message."

"What message would that be?" Joe frowned, turning to watch the excited man.

"An old score, a tribute, who knows. But you see what we've got here, don't you. - Another copycat. A crazed Kray fan. They have a huge following you know? The Kray's were the original British gangsters. They made violence profitable; they invented the firm, that whole diamond geezer esoteric. The sharp suit, flash jewellery, the cars, all came from them. They were the Robin Hood's of the East End, the rock stars of murder."

"All that proves is that you once had hair." Miles said coldly, throwing Ed's tape back to him. "Doesn't make you a detective."

"The documentary isn't perfect." Ed replied putting the tape back in its case, his voice tinged with hurt. "I was asked to do it after Ronnie's death in '95 but it wasn't the serious analysis I was promised." He sighed, handing it to Joe. "However it will help you to predict what the killer will do next. There are at least two more deaths to come if I'm right. Which of course I am. - _Again_." Ed smirked at Miles before leaving.

Miles complained about Ed as he and Joe made their way to see Dr Llewellyn. It turned out she had nothing to help in the investigation.

"Well there's nothing here to support Buchan's copycat theory." Miles said after listening to Llewellyn.

"Not yet." Joe snapped, washing his hands. "But there's something about this murder that doesn't feel right. - I'm going to talk to Lenny's family, see if I can get a sense of his world and who might want to kill him."

"Good, you do that."

"What are you going to do?" Joe asked as Miles walked out of the autopsy room.

"I'm going to see a doctor."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING.**

**A/N: just to say the conversation above between Joe and Miles is also taken from the episode, basically a filler. Sorry.**

* * *

**Message to dhh: **_**Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry about all the angst, I agree, season two's not all that good for Kent/Joe's relationship but sadly I can't do anything about that. I have to keep to the season. I hope however that I do justice to the boys and the plot of the season. I know you didn't like the '**__**is the REAL Kent/or how  
there's two of him' **__**thing**__**, but there was a reason for it, I promise, which I'm sure you understand having seen the season. Of course I won't take offence to you not reviewing till you've read. It's your decision, I do that a lot, sometimes it's just easier that way. As for season three, let's not count our chicken's hay. Rofl. **_

_**Anyway, thanks *hug* **_

_**GATERGIRL xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Kent had arrived back at Joe flat with an armful of shopping, with Joe out late talking to Lenny Cole's sister; he'd decided to make dinner despite it being Joe's turn to cook. After emptying the shopping bags and putting everything in its right place, just as Joe liked it, Kent started dinner before going to take a shower. It just showed how domestic they were, Emerson even had his own drawer and side of the wardrobe and it felt wonderful.

Joe arrived home at 8:30 to find Kent settled on the sofa watching TV, his bare feet pulled up beneath him and his dark curled head resting on one of the cushions. It was a wonderful sight that always made Joe's heart skip, made him feel safe and normal and at home. "Hey?" he announced softly as he went through the usual routine of keys, shoes and coat.

Emerson looked over the back of the coach, sleepy eyed and with a welcoming smile. "Hey." he pushed himself out of the warm comfortable space and headed for the kitchen to begin dishing up. "How was the Skip today, any more turns?" he asked with genuine concern.

Joe walked up behind Kent, leaning on the counter. "He was fine but I'm still a little worried about him."

Kent glanced over his shoulder, meeting Joe's blue gaze.

"I think he came back to work too soon." Joe murmured. "He's been jumpy all day, refuses to even consider what Ed told us."

"Well you know what he's like when it comes to Buchan, He's not his biggest fan. Hell, he's not even his smallest fan." Emerson laughed. "You think this case is bringing back bad memories?" he asked, scooping lasagna onto two plates careful.

Joe pulled two bottles of beer from the fridge. "Maybe." he shrugged. "I'll keep an eye on him."

The pair sat down to eat their meal together at the table, causally chatting about random pointless topics as well as work. Joe told Emerson, Ed theory that someone was coping the Krays.

"Really? Do you believe that?"

"Miles says its rubbish, but then he said that about the Ripper." Joe said between mouthfuls.

"Yeah but the Krays?"

Joe shrugged, looking down at his meal. "I don't know. There's just…something about this case, Em. And after what the commander said, I just think this could be what I've been waiting for."

_That's what scares me_. Kent thought not meeting Joe's gaze, his fork shifting his food around his plate.

"Em? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he sighed, filling his mouth so he didn't need to speak.

"Kent?"

Emerson finally met his gaze sadly. "I just… I'm worried that's all."

"What about?" Joe frowned, dropping his fork.

"Joe, the Ripper case stressed you out really badly. I'm just worried that if this turns out to be another really big case then…" he glanced around the overly tidy room as if to make a point. "…I don't what to see that again okay. You've been so calm these last six months."

"Bored is a more accurate description."

Emerson brown eyes bored holes into Joe's skull and his face tightened.

"Em that's not what I meant and you know it." he groaned, kicking himself for not thinking before he spoke. "I mean the job, not you. You're the only thing that's kept me sane these last six months."

Kent knew Joe meant what he was saying but it still hurt. It wasn't like Joe had given up a promotion for him. He'd had no choice when it came to staying in Whitechapel but sometimes it felt strangely like Joe was sacrificing something and that one day he'd realize that and that would be it for them.

"Em?"

"It's fine. I know what you meant."

"Then why do you still have that look on your face?" Joe frowned.

"What look?" Emerson's dark brows rising to his hairline.

"Like I've just run over your dog or something."

Kent laughed a little. "I'm fine. - _Really_."

"You're a terrible liar Em."

"I can't be that bad; I've got Skip and Mac believing I'm straight."

Joe laughed. "That's because they don't know you. I know you, you can't lie to Me." he smiled brightly.

Emerson's eyes shone at just how well Joe knew him. "Is that a challenge?"

The pair stared at each other across the table, laughing softly, their meal all but forgotten. They both knew that it hadn't been a real challenge as much as they both knew Kent really couldn't lie to Joe. Never could.

"So if I say that I'm really tired and just want an early night. You'll know I'm telling you the god's honest truth." Emerson smiled innocently.

"Absolutely." Joe was already pushing his chair back from the table. Walking around he brushed his fingers through Emerson's soft hair, pressed a kiss to the man's forehead before turning towards the bedroom, leaving Kent to clear the table. "Night then." he said laughingly.

"Hey." Kent's fingers wrapped quickly around Joe's wrist, stopping his escape. "I cooked." pulling him around to face him, glancing up hungrily into those blue eyes.

"Oh right." Joe said blankly. "Then go to bed, I'll clean up." He turned to walk away again but Emerson's fingers tightened as he stepped into Joe's personal space, pressing deliciously against him.

They moved to join lips at the same instant. Joe's arms snaking around Kent's slim waste, while the younger man's fingers buried into the blonds hair. Moving together under Emerson's guidance, they turned back towards the table. Kent pushing Joe down onto the chair he'd just vacated. Standing back Kent pushed his jogging bottoms down off his hips, the hem of his gray t-shirt brushing tantalizingly against thick black hair and pale cream skin.

Joe swallowed hard as Emerson straddled his thighs, crushing his lips down on the older mans, a desperate dirty kiss being drawn from the DI's mouth, along with an almost primal moan. Joe's fingers bit into Kent's naked backside, pulling him harder against him as he thrust up. After a long endless lust filled kiss, fingers biting and hips thrusting, Emerson slide off his boyfriends lap. His knees connected with the lush carpet, his hands pushing Joe's legs apart so he could fit between them. His fingers then moved to the fly of Joe's smart suit pants, tugging it down roughly like a child unwrapping a much desired gift on Christmas day.

Joe smiled at the thought, having actually seen that childish excitement on Emerson's face during their first Christmas together, only a few months ago.

Emerson's determined fingers pulled him free of his underwear, drawing a deep groan and hitched breath from his lovers' lips. The groan becoming a growl of primal pleasure was Kent's tongue ran the length of the sensitive velvet flesh. Joe's head fell back, his right hand clinging tight to Emerson's hair while his left clung to the chair beneath him.

Emerson hummed with delight at the feel and taste of Joe on his tongue. He felt the muscles tightening beneath his lips as he moved and knew Joe wouldn't last much longer. His heart raced with excitement, Joe made such enchanting sounds when he came. He moved his hand down to his own growing arousal, but was shocked still when Joe pushed his mouth free.

Emerson frowned up at the man, who only smiled and tugged on his hair indicated his wanted him to stand. Kent did as ordered and was even more surprised when Joe's strong fingers took hold of his hips, pushing him back till his backside hit the edge of the table. Joe wasn't comfortable giving blowjobs, so Kent never asked. He'd always figured it was because of that germaphobia/OCD thing. So the fact that Joe was shifting closer to him now had his heart racing.

"J-Joe? - You don't ha…" He was cut off by Joe's lips brushing nervously on the sensitive tip of Emerson's erection, before moving further to take it into his mouth inch by inch.

Kent's knuckles turned white as he clung to the edge of the table, his head falling back as Joe's had done a few moments earlier. He was still in shock at the idea of Joe's mouth working him towards release. When Emerson felt himself so close to the edge that there was no stopping it, he pushed Joe away from him, the man's blue eyes looking up at him with worry. Kent didn't have time to explain as his climax slammed into his, causing him to shoot his load over Joe's crisp white shirt and neck.

Breathless, Emerson slumped against the table, his arms wavering to hold him up as his legs turned to water. Joe's slipped back onto the chair, removing his shirt with a twinge of disgust. Once he'd dropped it to the ground beside him, he reached out for Kent again, pulling him back to straddle his hips, the younger man pressing a kiss to Joe's dry lips, running his tongue over them. At the feel of Joe's exploratory fingers, Emerson shifted back to meant them, moan as they pushed roughly inside him. His mouth deepening the tender kiss he's started.

It didn't take Joe long to prepare his boyfriend, then he was shifting the younger man onto his painfully hard erection. Gasping his name as the man slid further down the solid muscle, his fingers once again embossing crescents into Kent's delicate hips. They weren't at it long before Joe came, already on the brink after Emerson's earlier attention. He grunted and cried the younger man's name as he poured himself into the heated shaking body above him.

Gasping, Emerson's head fell forward to rest on Joe's sweat damp shoulder, his eyes closed, his lips pressing gently against the slick flesh. They remained there for a while, locked together unwilling to move from each other's embrace. Joe turned his head to whisper into Kent's ear. "I knew you were lying."

Emerson laughed gently against his shoulder. "Of course you did. - Thank you by the way."

"What for?"

Emerson reluctantly pulled back, looking deep into the blissed out blue eyes. "You know what. I know you don't like doing that." he brushed his lips softly over Joe's.

"You're welcome, _Kent_. - Maybe next time you'll let me go all the way?"

Emerson's eyes widened at the sudden question. Did Joe really want that? A shiver rushed up his spine that had nothing to do with the cooling sweat. "Only if you're sure Joe." Emerson swallowed hard.

Joe's reply was in his kiss, warm, gentle and filled with affection that made Kent's heart skip.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING. **

**A/N: Haven't really got any notes for this, just hope you enjoyed it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, guys this is kind of a filler chapter if I'm honest. I'm having a little trouble figuring out how to get us to the first major obstacle in Joe and Emerson's relationship. I don't want to just jump to it, as there may be people who haven't seen the episode and it won't make all that much sense if I just suddenly skip of an important moment without the build-up, so here's the build-up and as such it may be a rather short chapter. Let's see. All conversations before the ~WHITECHAPEL~ symbol are taken from the series, after is mine except for the bit at the very end about Dukes, again from the series. **

**And as I've left you all alone for over a week, because my damn internet crashed, I'm posting two chapters today to say sorry. :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The next day turned into one of complete chaos for Joe. What had started out looking bright, with a possible murder investigation had swiftly shifted to frustration and anger when DCI Cazenove arrived to confiscate the files on the Lenny Cole murder, apparently after being informed by DS Miles that it had links to organized crime. This had sent Joe out of the office in search of his sergeant, furious and betrayed. He'd found the man at his house feeding his fish.

"Don't start shouting, you'll scare the fish."

"I've got a good mind to push you in there." Joe snapped breathlessly.

"Sit down and take some food."

"I don't want to feed fish, I want an explanation."

"Sit down." Miles demanded. "_Sir_."

Joe reluctantly complied, taking a seat on Miles small bench.

"I know you don't like what I did, and for that I'm sorry but it had to be done."

"It was shaping up to be a really interesting case, and you just gave it away."

"Some cases can be too interesting." Miles sighed.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Let's go to the pub." Miles said, getting to his feet.

"It's two in the afternoon." Joe frowned looking at his watch.

"Then they'll all be there then won't they."

Joe and Miles arrived at the Great Maurice. It wasn't overly busy, but there was a fair few men around, Miles told Joe to tell him what he saw. When Joe's eyes really scanned the place he noticed the myriad of injuries and his insides tightened. They didn't stay long, quickly finishing their drinks then leaving. As the men walked along the high street, through the market, Miles confirmed that Ed had been right and someone was copying the Krays.

"Look the Kray's owned London. They put up a wall of fear using violence and madness and nobody could touch them." Miles explained. "They had the police in their pockets, they blackmailed politicians, they fixed their juries. Their name, their reputation was the law. But someone's using the Kray name again, copying what they did, the last thing I needed was Buchan sticking his ore in and getting you involved."

"I do wish you wouldn't under estimate me. - I can handle myself you know."

Miles looked at him disbelievingly.

"I can." Joe said, almost childishly.

They'd returned to the station to find workman and bored DC's. Joe had barely sat down when he got a phone call telling him about a bayoneting at the Regency Snooker Hall. He thought it was Mansell mucking around at first, before realizing the tip off was real.

"A bayoneting? Give it to Cazenove." Miles demanded.

"I will, but I want to go and have a look first." Joe said with an excited smile.

"Why?"

"Because if someone's copying the Krays, then this case is going to be huge."

"You ain't listened to a word I've said have ya. This is dangerous."

"Fine." Joe smirked. "I'll take Kent."

Miles's gaze shifted to the younger officer, knowing full well the boy would jump, which he did while giving his option about the pathetic losers that were copying the Krays and how they needed a slap.

"Yeah, a slap, that'll do it." Miles remarked.

Joe and Kent walked out of the offices, a fearful and frustrated Miles in their wake.

It took them twenty minutes to reach the Regency Snooker Hall to find the landlord of the Great Maurice pinned to a table with a knife through his hand. Joe shared a tired look with Kent when the man refused to tell him what really happened. They were watched from the back of the Snooker hall by the owner, Steven Dukes.

Joe marched over to introduce himself and ask question, which were met with distain and scorn. The man's attitude instantly put Joe on edge; he hated it when people tried to intimidate him. Angry and frustrated at the lack of cooperation, Joe marched off, out of the back door and into the yard beyond. He was stood there a few minutes when a rather shiftily smartly dressed man. Joe greeted him with suspicion and curiosity.

"The violence is getting out of control, it's bad for business. Needs to be reigned in." the man smiled.

"Why not go to the organized crime division?"

"Somebody in high places thinks you're the man for the job."

"Give me something on Dukes then."

"Be a detective. I'll help you where I can." with that the man walked away, leaving a surprised and confused Joe behind.

**~WHITECHAPEL~**

Joe was sat on the leather chair in his office, sighing tiredly as he cleaned fresh dirt off his shoes. It had been a long day and almost everyone had gone home, except for himself and Kent, who walked into the office looking just as tired.

"Hey."

Joe looked up and smiled. "You still here? I thought you were going to a birthday party tonight?"

"Yeah, thought I'd be fashionable late." Kent joked, stepping further into the room. "You alright?"

"Yes, just tired, been a long day." Joe fell back against the chair.

Kent walked over to his boss, standing over him, his glanced out into the empty incident room to make sure there was no one hanging about, before he lent forward and pressed a kiss to Joe's tense, stressed lips, the older man smiling and moaning into it.

Reluctantly Kent pulled back. "Better?"

"You sure you've got to go to that party?" Joe asked huskily.

"'Fraid so. Believe me, I'd rather go home with you." he smiled seductively.

"I'd rather you did too." Joe sighed, his shoes forgotten as his hand brushed the outside of his boyfriends thigh, squeezing it lightly, Kent's fingers stroking down Joe's cheek.

"I got to go." Kent moaned, dropping another kiss to Joe's lips before turning to leave. "Don't stay here too late okay."

Joe smiled up at him, returning his attention to his shoe. "Yes _sweetheart_." he chuckled.

Kent laughed.

Pausing on the threshold of Joe's office he turned back to him. "Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"You think Dukes is the copycat?"

Joe's smile vanished almost instantly to be replaced by fresh worry and Kent wished he hadn't asked. "I think the Kray legend is very potent and a clever man can use it to consolidate his power. - I want you to find out everything you can on Steven Dukes." Joe ordered, slipping out of the roll of boyfriend and into the one of superior officer. "Known associates, arrests, warrants, that kind of thing."

"Ok, I'll bring you everything I can find on Dukes first thing tomorrow."

"Watch your back." Joe said, his gaze holding serious concern.

Kent sent him a small nod and smile before walking away; leaving Joe to clean his shoes and watch Ed Buchan's video on the Krays.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING, PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING.**

**A/N: As I said just a filler chapter but I hope it's alright. I did add a Joe/Kent moment in there at the end, couldn't help myself. **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Everything in Kent's life was going just so well. He had his dream job as a copper; he had good friends and an absolutely wonderful boyfriend, that he'd thought on more than one occasion he didn't deserve. He even gotten that moped he'd wanted for his birthday from Joe, despite the fact that he hated the thing. All in all Emerson Kent was on top of the world, sadly it was on days like this that the universe decided balance had to be restored, cause god forbid anyone could actually be happy.

In hindsight Kent wouldn't say the events of the day were the worst in his life or the most painful, that would come later, but it was the catalyst, the first step on that downward spiral. He'd been out gathering information on Dukes, just like Joe had asked, while his DI 'secret' boyfriend was off this DS Miles meeting up with Cazenove. It had just been a routine background check to do with the Regency Snooker Hall, nothing to indicate there would be trouble. They hadn't even actually been threatened. Maybe if they had, Kent would have been more cautious when walking the streets of Whitechapel. He wouldn't have gone alone.

The worst part was that as he'd walked back to his moped he'd had that feeling in his gut. The feeling you get when you know something's wrong, that there's something lurking just around the corner. But the street had been empty, maybe that should have been warning enough, but it hadn't been. He'd ignored his instincts and paid for it.

He'd been distracted, putting his notebook and warrant card into the small space under the seat when they got him. Gripping his collar they'd thrown him face first into the metal door of a garage unit. He'll always remember the feel of the cold metal against his cheek. He grunted at the force used, his heart pounding in fear. They stood behind him, an arm pressed hard into his neck so he couldn't turn and see their faces. He'd expected a beating, expected fists and feet. He hadn't expected cold steel slicing through flesh.

He'd never felt pain like it. Never known it could even exist. He screamed with every stroke of the blade, tears pooling behind his tightly closed lids before sliding down his swiftly paling features. He was sure he was going to die, could feel the blood gushing down his legs to stain the pavement. His head spun, a darkness invading his mind. He didn't know how long the torture continued. It felt like it had always been there. Like nothing had existed before it and only death would come when it finally finished.

As the tears poured down his face and the darkness grew closer, his heart pounded and his body shook. All his mind could focus on was Joe. How he should have stayed with him last night instead of going to that stupid party where he'd just sat in a corner bored and lonely. How his bed had been cold when he'd climbed into it and colder still when he got out and how he'd not been able to kiss Joe goodnight or good morning. - And probably never would again.

That was his last thought; his mind became a blank canvas after that, the darkness finally taking hold, his legs collapsing beneath him unable to hold his weight on the ruined torn muscles. He lay on the ground wavering between light and dark. He felt warm air next to his ear, heard something rough and threatening but couldn't focus on it. Then the dark abyss consumed him and with it came a peace he was thankful for.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Joe and Miles were watching the end of the interview with Paul Gadding when Joe's phone went off.

"DI Chandler." he answered.

"_Oh, hello. This is St. Thomas's. We have been asked to inform you that Emerson Kent has been brought in."_

Joe shot up straight in his seat, his eyes fixed aimlessly in front of him, glazed over, his heart freezing at the words that reached his brain. "What?" he swallowed hard. "I-is he alright?" he tried to sound professional, calm, but knew it wasn't working.

"_He's suffered some serious injuries." _the polite voice said down the line.

"I- I'll be right there." Joe said in a rush, ending the call he shot to his feet.

"What's wrong boss?" Miles asked with concern, mirroring the man's actions.

"It's Em…Kent…." Joe forced himself to breathe, to remember where he was. His hands were already beginning to shake. "…he's been hurt. St. Thomas's." Joe finally finished, heading for the door not caring if Miles followed or not. He had to get to Kent.

They arrived at the hospital as quick as Joe's car could safely carry them and Joe rushed through the corridors like his life depended on it, Miles his constant shadow. He could feel his body being gripped by the fear and panic he hadn't felt in months. Not since the Ripper. Only this time it was far worse than finding a bleeding Miles. This time he felt like he was the one dying from internal bleeding.

On the drive over, his mind had been filled with horrific images of just what had happened to Emerson. Visions of the Ripper victims filled his head, memories of the men he'd seen in the pub. He knew it had something to do with the Kray case and knowing that filled him with anger and guilt. Miles had told him not to get involved in the case. That it was dangerous. Kent had told him he was scare of what the case would do to him. Neither of them had ever imagined that Kent would be the one to pay.

When he finally reached Emerson, he was laying on his stomach on a hospital trolley. His heart leapt to his throat before plummeting to his toes. He couldn't breathe for the fear and pain of seeing his boyfriend like that.

Kent's brown red-rimmed tear filled eyes turned to meet Joe's and a moment passed between them. Joe swallowed back his own tears, forcing himself to remain professional, even though every instinct screamed for him to drop to his knees beside the bed, press his hand to Emerson's cheek and kiss away the pain. But that was impossible, so he was forced to do the only thing he could.

"Kent." he said hoarsely, his hand hovering to touch. He glanced at the blood stained blanket that covered his legs and his stomach dropped further. "Was it Steven Dukes?" he asked angrily.

"I - I don't know." Emerson replied, shaking, his voice tight with tears.

Joe turned away before he broke down, stopping the doctor. "How bad is it?" Joe asked nervously, fear radiating from his voice.

"We won't know until the surgeon can assess the damage done to the synaptic nerve." the woman explained.

"I've been striped." Kent told Joe matter-of-factly.

"Deep slashes to the buttocks." Miles clarified.

Joe just stood there in shock for a few moments. His features pale. Kent may have serious nerve damage; he may not even be able to walk again. It crashed down on Joe like a tidal wave of fear and anger, swallowing him whole.

"Come on." the doctor said as Kent was wheeled around Joe and down the corridor.

"The villains like it…" Miles was still talking. "…because it's a nasty injury and you can't be done for attempted murder."

Joe watched Kent being taken away, fear in the younger man's eyes. Joe wanted to go with him, wanted to stay at his side. He didn't care if it gave away their secret. He wanted to tell him he loved him, no matter what happened. Hell, right now he'd tell the whole damn world if he thought it would change things. Kent vanished through the door before he found his voice and with his disappearance came the sudden uncontrollable wave of guilt. This was all his fault; he knew it in his gut. If only he'd listened to Miles, and Emerson. If only he hadn't been so eager to have an interesting case. He was being punished; there was no doubt about it, none at all.

"This is all my fault." Joe said desperately. "I underestimate Dukes and sent Kent out on his own." he braced himself against the wall, trying to breath, trying not to break.

"You can't blame yourself for how they behave." Miles said in reply, while his own guilt ripped at him. He should have done more to keep Joe out of the case, keep them all out of the case.

Watching Joe unravel as he talked about Kent made Miles uncomfortable aware of what he'd been trying to ignore for the past six months or so. His wife had seen it first. She'd pointed it out to him the night of his birthday but he'd laughed it off. Not because he didn't think Joe was gay, despite what the man said, or because he couldn't believe Kent was. No, it had just been too strange. He couldn't image someone like Joe going for someone like Kent; they were from two completely different worlds. There was no way they'd work.

But he'd seen it. The looks every time they thought no one was paying attention. The times Joe had conveniently passed Kent at the bus stop and decided to give him a lift into work. The countless times Kent would arrive a little while before Joe or Joe before him. Never at the same time. That Kent jumped to do whatever Joe asked, though that had always been true, from the very first day. Miles had even ignored the younger man's confession at the police awards less than a week ago. He'd ignored all these thing because he just couldn't believe they went together.

But now, watching Joe, he knew he'd been wrong. They worked, more than that, Joe cared deeply and that was painful to see. Miles swallowed hard and turned his gaze away from the man, trying to process what he'd come to realize.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Joe's angry declaration.

"Well Dukes has sealed his fate." Joe said furiously, heading toward the exit.

"Sealed his fate?" Miles snapped, stopping Joe in his tracks. "You imagine this is a fair fight, where the best man wins. This is a scrap, where the meanest, hardest bastard wins." Miles informed him.

"You don't know what I'm capable of." Joe warned before he walked away.

Miles watched him go with a shiver. He knew that look, knew the pure hate and fury behind it. He'd seen it in the eyes of husbands, brothers and fathers alike and he knew how dangerous it was. - And because of it, he knew there would be no stopping Joseph Chandler now.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEW. **

**A/N: I know, I know. I hated that moment too. It nearly killed me and I still close my eyes when I re-watch it. It was so horrid for them to do that to Kent. I hate it when they pick on the sweet ones. Sadly it's all downhill from here on out, as I'm sure you all know. I'll also be taking a step away from the actually series to concentrate on the boys, for at least a couple of chapters as the episode between now and the 'BIG MOMEMT' (you know what I'm talking about) aren't really Kent focused, or even Joe focused, not like the Ripper case was. Joe doesn't really get a real good OCD break for a while and that where the story takes off, for me at least. Everything else is just transport. (sorry Sherlock's suck in my head again lol)**

**So anyway, hope you… Well I won't say enjoyed because I doubt Kent getting his arse ripped to shred is at all enjoyable. **

**See you next chapter. **

**Oh, BTW: The conversation in the hospital. Taken from the show. **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Emerson's eyelids felt like they had fifty ton weights hanging from them and his body was heavy and immovable. His mind was a foggy haze that he didn't think would ever lift. He had no idea where he was or why he wasn't in his own bed, with Joe beside him. Then the smell of disinfectant filled his nostrils and slowly it came back to him, the hospital, the operation, the attack, the pain. Tears slid from beneath his closed dark lashes and his body shook under the force of the sobs. The doctor had mention possible nerve damage, which would mean he'd never walk again. His heart slammed painfully against his ribs and his eyes shot open. He moved his feet beneath the heavy blankets but lying on his stomach, he couldn't tell if he they were actually moving. It felt like they were, but then that didn't meant a thing, phantom limbs and all that.

In the dark, through his blurred vision Emerson could see a figure sat in an uncomfortable hospital chair, his blond hair ruffled and his head tilted awkwardly. The painful racing of his heart calmed at the sight and he took a couple of deep breaths, sniffling back tears.

The sound must have snuck into Joe's subconscious. His eyes snapped open to meet Emerson's watery gaze, then he was shifting forward in his seat, his impatient fingers carding into the tangled dark curls. "Hey." he whispered.

Emerson couldn't speak, his throat tight with emotion, so he smiled softly and ran his tongue over his dry lips.

"Thirsty?"

Emerson nodded as much as he could while lying on his stomach. He watched Joe pour some water into a plastic glass with a strew before holding it to his lips. Emerson wrapped them around the plastic tube and sucked. The cool water a god send to his parched throat. After a couple of deep swallows, Joe pulled the glass way, putting it back on the cabinet by the bed then returning to his seat, his fingers once again threading through Kent's hair.

"How are you feeling?"

"L-like I've been hit by a b-bus." Emerson replied roughly.

"Right, sorry, stupid question. - But you're not in any pain"

Emerson shook his head, swallowing hard once more. "W-what are y-you d-doing h-here?"

Joe frowned. "Where else would I be?"

Kent's lips pulled into a sad smile. "Well I would have thought, from the look on your face earlier that you'd have gone after Dukes."

Joe's face hardened and he remember the anger and need for revenge that had swamped him the instant he'd seen Kent lying bleeding on a hospital trolley. "We'll get Dukes." Joe said with determination. "You don't have to worry." he lent forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the younger man's lips. "I promise, Em, he won't get away with this, I won't let him."

Kent nodded sadly.

"How's the investigation going?" Kent asked, shifting and wincing on the bed.

"Are you alight? Do you want me to get a nurse?"

Emerson shook his head again. "I'm fine, just not used to sleeping on my stomach, like this."

Joe met his gaze warmly. "Just pretend you're at home." he said with meaning.

Kent couldn't help but giggle and found himself wincing again. "Ow, don't make me laugh."

Joe's smile widened. "Sorry." his fingers continuing to play between the strands of dark hair.

"So?" Kent sighed, his eyes drifting shut.

"So what?"

"You haven't answered my question, about the investigation."

Joe sighed tiredly; he didn't want to talk about his day, the one that had to be the worst in living history. He didn't want to tell Emerson about what the commander had told him about Miles, though thankfully that warning which had spike Joe's nervous suspicions had proven unfounded. He didn't want to tell him that they were only down to him, Miles, McCormack and Mansell, because none of the other officers wanted to risk the wrath of Steven Dukes. He didn't tell him that only a couple of hours ago him and Miles had found the dead body of Slasher Daneford in his car.

"It's progressing, you don't need to worry about it Em. All you need to do is get yourself better and come home."

"I've only been here a few hours…. What is the time anyway?" Emerson asked, his eyes fighting to stay open.

"Four in the morning."

"Oh…" his eyes closed again. "Shouldn't you be at home, sleeping." his voice grew quiet as sleep took hold once more.

Joe's finger ran down his cheek. "You know I can't sleep without you there." he whispered.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Kent giggled childishly.

Joe brushed another kiss to Joe's lips and cheek. "Go back to sleep." he whispered.

Emerson hummed as he slipped back into unconsciousness, leaving Joe alone in the silent room, just watching over him.

He would have to get to work in a few hours, but he couldn't face going home without Kent, keeping him warm, waking up to that soft body and playful smile. No, he couldn't imagine he was going to get much sleep until the younger man was home again.

So Joe shifted back in the chair and tried to fall back to sleep, determined afresh that Dukes was going to pay for what he'd done to Emerson.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Kent fidgeted as the nurse cleaned his wound and changed his dressings. Finally the drug induced haze of the past forty-eight hours had lifted. The doctor had already informed him, much to his relief, that there was no serious damage, he'd have some scaring but after some rest and physiotherapy he'd be back on his feet and in full working order, but until then he was to be care and there was to be no 'physical actively' as he'd polity put it. Like sex was the only thing on the young DC's mind.

Though with his mind no longer addled by drugs, that announcement had set in motion an almost endless stream of insecure. He hadn't been able to see the wounds and so his mind, as most would, had filled in the blanks with the most horrific images it could conjure up. With them came question about his future with Joe.

The man had already begun to distance himself. He hadn't seen Joe since his admission. He'd thought he'd been there when he'd woken up after his surgery but Emerson had quickly dismissed that, it had been dark and he'd been doped up on pain medication. Of course it hadn't been Joe.

It hurt more than his injury to know Joe had already begun to push him away. He'd thought what they had was about more than sex. Joe had even told him he loved him, but now when it counted most where was he?

Part of Kent's mind screamed that Joe had a job to do, that he was out there trying to find out who'd done this to him, but the voice was ignored because it was easier to think that Joe didn't want him any more than to imagine the pity in his eyes when he finally saw the torn and broken remnants of his body. Cause how was he ever going to be able to let Joe see that? A shiver of dread and disgust ran down his spin and tears swelled in his eyes causing Emerson turn his face into his pillow and cry.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. **

**A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter and a depressing one.**

**BTW For anyone who's interested, I've got two wallpapers to accompany the stories. You can find them on my DeviantART page. Gatergirl79.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapters going to be Joe focused, I know the stories being told from Kent's POV mostly but Joe need to be explained at certain point. I've just realised that I don't think this story will be as long as Past Sins. Not so sure why, might have to do with it not being as episode focused as P.S was. But don't worry, it aint going to be ending anytime soon, I just wanted to warn you I can't see this going on for twenty four chapters. **

**Anyho. Enjoy **

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

It was eleven in the evening by the time Joe was able to get to the hospital to see Kent. He smiled at the head nurse as he arrived. "Evening Alice." he said a little warily.

The middle aged brunette returned his smile. "Joe."

Joe was lucky, the woman was understanding and deeply romantic, she'd understood almost instantly Joe's anxiety and need to be at Kent's side. She was the only person he didn't have to pretend around. She was somewhat a kindred spirit when it came to breaking the rules, have been allowing Joe to visit after hours, knowing that his work kept him away during the day.

"How is he?"

Alice nodded. "He's fine. Doctor Jensen likes his progress and he's not in as much pain, though he'd still having trouble sleeping so we're still having to help knock him out." she smiled apologetically.

Joe glanced in the direction of Kent's room.

"You look like you could do with some sleep yourself. Why don't you go home, he's not going anywhere."

Joe shook his head. "I'm fine. - I can't…"

Alice gave a sympathetic nod. "I know, I'm just the same. When my husband's away, I can't sleep properly either."

Joe sent her a meaningful look. She had known instantly what was between him and Kent, despite his assurances that they were just work colleague. Eventually he'd admitted the truth and explained that no one could know. As with everything, she'd understood perfectly.

Joe turned and headed off towards the younger man's room, his shoulders slumped with exhaustion. Entering the room Joe pulled up his usual chair, a large red leather thing, and fell into it, his eyes fixed to Kent's sleeping form. He looked so much younger when he was sleeping, and clearly he wasn't in any pain. Joe carded his fingers through the man's curls and murmured a hello, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

A few moments later Alice strolled in with a mug of decent tea. "Here."

Joe nodded his thanks and took the cup, his gaze never leaving Kent. He could feel Alice watching him but he didn't look up.

"Joe?"

"Yes."

"I'm heading on holiday tomorrow, so you'll have trouble getting into see him."

Joe's gaze lifted to look at the woman with a hint of panic.

"My covers not as…sympathetic as me, I doubt she'll allow you to see him." she said apologetically.

"But I can't get here during visiting hours, surely she'll understand that."

"I know, sorry but I don't think she will. She's one of those old fashioned battleaxes, the kinda nurse that scares the living hell out of doctors and patients alike. Doubt she's got an understanding bone in her body."

Joe looked back at Kent and slumped in his chair. "How long?"

Alice sighed guilty, though she had no reason to. "Two weeks. By the time I get back he should be ready to be discharged. - I'm sorry Joe."

"It's fine, really. You deserve a holiday, I know you work hard. I hope you have a wonderful time." he smiled genuinely but there was sadness in his eyes.

They were silent for a few moments. "Any news on catching the people who did this?" Alice asked finally, nodding to the unconscious man.

Joe shook his head. "We have our suspicions, we're just waiting for him to make a mistake." his voice was hard and angry.

"Well hopefully he will soon." she paused. "You staying the night?" she already knew the answer before Joe nodded. "I'll fetch you a pillow and a blanket."

"Thank you so much Alice." Joe said, stopping her at the door. "I'd go crazy if I couldn't see him." _literally_.

"You're most welcome Joe."

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Turned out Alice was right, her replacement was a dragon and she stood guard over Kent like he was some kind of princess in a tower. She wouldn't even attempt to listen to reason; she's simply folded her arms over her ample chest, snapped on about rules and regulations and then ordered him to leave. As a result Joe hadn't seen Kent in four days and he was climbing the walls. He'd tried to get away at lunch but every time he headed for the door, something came up and they didn't exactly have the man power to cover for him. Miles would always say he could handle it of course, but the case was too important, not that he didn't trust Miles or that Kent wasn't more important to him, but it was only the four of them and he wanted Duke's head on a block. He knew Kent would understand, especially if it meant bringing his attacker to justice.

By the fifth day he'd finally had enough. He needed to see Kent, needed to talk to him. - Need at least a kiss from the man. So at lunch he'd grabbed his coat, ignored the ring phone and headed for the hospital.

He turned the corner on his way to Emerson's room and paused as a man in jeans and a thick coat exited. Joe frowned, he didn't recognize him as any of Kent's friends, and he didn't exactly look like the kind of person Emerson would be aquatinted with. He watched him walk past, with a nod of acknowledgement. Joe turned to follow him with his gaze, as he stepped into the lift he turned once more to look at Joe with a knowing look, his face fixing itself in Joe's mind for future reference. He couldn't help but wonder who the man was, or why he was here to see Kent.

Joe continued on towards his boyfriend's room, his mind tumbling over itself trying to think of who the visitor could have been. When he entered the young man was no longer on his stomach but sitting up in bed, Joe's heart skipped. "Hey." he smiled as Kent lifted his brown eyes from a magazine.

"Joe." he shifted uncomfortable. "Your - Hi."

Joe crossed to the bed. "How are you? Sitting up I see."

Kent gave him a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I've got this cushion thing…" he pulled back the covers to show Joe. "…bloody uncomfortable but at least I'm not lying face down anymore."

"I'm glad you hear to." he smiled warmly; he gaze giving the door a quick sweep before he lent in and pressed a swift gently kiss to Kent's lips.

Kent pulled back and looked up at Joe. He'd been needing that for days, he was about to ask why Joe hadn't been by sooner when Joe spoke first.

"So, who was your visitor?" he tried to sound casual but Kent distinctly heard jealousy in his tone, and hearing it put him at easy, just a little.

"Visitor?"

"The guy I just past. - I saw him coming out of here." Joe frowned.

"Oh, him... Not a clue, he was lost. Said a nurse gave him the wrong directions. Couldn't wait for him to leave, he's one of those tells you his life story types." Kent replied matter-of-factly.

Joe didn't feel convinced but then there was no reason for Kent to lie to him, so pushed the whole thing to the back of his mind. He pulled up his chair. "Well, I'm glad to see you're looking better. - Sorry I haven't been able to visit. The case has us run off out feet and that dragon of a head nurse wouldn't let me in after hours."

Emerson nodded. "Of course. How's it going?"

Joe sighted tiredly. "Slow. But don't worry, Dukes will make a mistake eventually and then we'll have him."

Emerson nodded absently, fidgeting again.

"Are you alright Em? Do you want me to…"

"No, I'm alright." he snapped a little too harshly.

Joe's breath hitched at the tone.

"I'm sorry Joe, just… well, you know, cabin fever or something. Just want to get out of here."

Joe moved forward with a warm smile. "I know, I want you home to."

Kent turned to meet his gaze and flushed, a hint of panic in his eyes. "I - I was thinking that…" he swallowed nervously. "…that I'd go back to my place." he said in a rush. "Robin's said she'll take some time off to look after me. - I'm not going to be….able to…I'm going to need to heal."

Joe's face fell at Kent's words. He wasn't coming home. Joe chest expanded painfully as he forced air into his lungs. It had been so hard being in that flat without Kent there. That was why he'd spend nights on this uncomfortable chair. The past week alone had left him exhausted. It had become impossible to sleep without Kent next to him. He'd been looking forward to the day he'd be release and Joe could curl up next to him and finally get a good night's sleep.

He wanted to insist that Kent come back to his, back home, but as much as he wanted that, he understood why Kent felt he needed to be at his own place. It was true he was going to need some looking after for a while and it wasn't like Joe could take the time off of work to do it. Robin could always look after Kent at his place but then that wouldn't be feasible considering the secrecy of their relationship. So with a resigned sigh he nodded. "H-have they said when you'll be released? You're sitting up so that's clearly a good sign."

"I guess." Kent shrugged, his gaze fixed on the magazine he'd stopped reading. "Still hurts though, luckily they've given me some really awesome pain killers." he said trying to sound light-hearted but there was a shift between them that was painfully and awkward.

Joe felt it too and it was making him edgy. "Do you…need anything?"

Kent shook his head.

The pair sat in silence for a long while before Joe broke under the stress, getting to his feet he fussed with his coat. "Well, I should…you know."

"Yeah."

Joe looked down at the red rimmed brown eyes. "I'll try and pop in tomorrow." he mumbled.

"Okay."

"Well, okay then. Bye." Joe dropped a kiss on Kent's forehead and walked out of the room, a familiar weight pressing on his shoulder, one he'd thought he'd exorcised for good.

~**WHITECHAPTEL**~

Joe arrived back at the station and went straight to his office. His head was pounding and his eyes hurt. Closing the door behind him, he hung up his coat and dropped down into his leather office chair. He began pulling his stuff out of his pocket and arranging his desk. When it was done he leant back only to feel it wasn't done correctly, pulling all of the objects back towards him he begun again. After the second time he sighed as the peace swam over him. He lifted the small tub of Tiger Balm and applied it to his temples. He hadn't needed to do this in so long because usually he could find his peace in Kent, but now the stress was just too much and Kent wasn't there to help him through it.

He had his elbow resting on the desk, rubbing at the balm covered skin, when he opened his eyes for a few moments and noticed a small piece of folded paper in his inbox tray. Sitting up straight he reached out for it, unfolding it he stared at the writing.

**Three murders under their belts, one more wouldn't have been trouble?**

Joe frowned down at the message for a long moment before jumping to his feet and going in search of Miles.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. LOVE YOU ALL.**

**A/N: Okay, before I get messages getting excited about the possible appearance of Kent's ex. I'll put you straight right now. The guy coming out of his hospital room was not the mysterious Tom... Though I'm sure that's who Joe and maybe even a few of you were thinking. But I'm afraid not, and I don't want to get your hopes up. **

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm still having trouble with this one but I think I'm getting into the swing of it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

It wasn't the last message Joe got. Over the course of the next few days Joe had received one a day.

**Can you really trust him?**

**They're watching him and you.**

**Don't you think he's acting strange?**

**They need eyes on the inside.**

**Are you really sure you can trust him?**

Miles shrugged them off as someone's attempts to intimidate, or to make him doubt his team, and Joe agreed but he wasn't quite able to get them out of his mind. He didn't know who they were referring to and that scared him more than what they indicated.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

"Em, you can't be serious?" Robin asked from his bedside.

The young man simply hung his head sadly, unable to discuss his fears further.

"Em, I've met the man and with everything you've told me about him, he's not the kind of man who's going to ditch you over a couple of scares."

"We're not talking a small blemish on an arm or leg here Rob, we're talking disgusting disfigurements, that he'll see whenever we…." he trailed off, swallowing back the bile that always rose when he thought about it.

"Jesus Em." Robin snapped frustrated "He'll understand. He's not perfect either. Besides you've been together almost a year…" she reminded him. "And he's said he loves you, he's not going to throw that away because you got injured in the line of duty."

Emerson could see his friend's anger and frustration but she just didn't get it, she couldn't understand how it was going to affect their relationship.

"Your just being paranoid…" she continued. "Your scare I get that, it's the trauma. Once your back home, you'll see that it's all in your head. It'll all be fine Em, I'm sure of it."

Emerson shrugged nonchalantly.

"Have you talking to Joe about this?" Robin pressed with a concern.

"No."

"Why not? You need to talk to him Em. How is he meant to help you through this if he doesn't even know you're having problems."

Kent stared at his hands. "He's got other things on his mind."

"Em, you're his boyfriend, there's nothing more important than you."

Emerson shrugged once more. He didn't want to have this conversation. It wasn't that he didn't believe that if he called Joe and asked to see him, he'd come. He was sure Robin was right. But he couldn't face having that conversation. He didn't want to see the pity in Joe's gaze.

"What will you do when you're discharged? He's going to see them Em, when you get home. You should talk to him."

Emerson looked down at his folded hands. "I - I'm not going back to his place. I'm coming back to the flat."

"What? - Why?" Robin gasped.

"He's busy with the case; he doesn't need me getting under his feet." Emerson insisted, trying to convince himself more than his friend. "He can't look after me and focus on his job." he mumbled.

"Bullshit!" Robin snapped. "The hospital's already said a nurse could be arranged, if you needed one."

"I don't need a nurse. - You don't have to worry Rob, I'll be fine."

Robin stared wide eyed at him. "No Em, you won't. - you're running away and I get it, but you're not being fair to either yourself or Joe." she got up from the chair and moved to sit on the bed, taking his hand in hers. "Em, you're happy with Joe, I know you are. I've never seen you like this, not even with Tom. Don't throw that away. Don't let the bastards that did this to you win. Cause if this come between you, that's what you'll be doing. Just talk to him and maybe get some counseling too. You can get through this Em, I know you can."

Kent stared at their joined hands, tears burning behind his dark eyes. He wanted to believe they could get through this but he couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel, where two weeks ago he could see a bright future for him and Joe now he just saw darkness.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

The next day he was finally allowed to have a shower. He stood under the warm spray and sighed. The feel of finally being clean was wonderful. Droplets fell off the ends of his hair and down his face. Emerson stood there with his eyes closed; the water had a cleansing feeling. It wasn't just cleaning his skin and hair but his mind too. For days he'd been worrying over his future with Joe, sure that the man wouldn't want him now that he was damaged. Robin had told him that he was being irrational but at the time he couldn't believe it. He just couldn't imagine why anyone would want him like this. But as he stood under the refreshing water he knew he wasn't thinking straight. Robin had been right, Joe did love him, and what they had was founded on something more than just physical attraction. They'd had an indescribably connection that had been there since the moment they'd met in that bar over nine months ago.

Joe had told him in a guilty confession that he wasn't the type of guy he usually sort out, but that there had been something he just couldn't ignore, and he could say the same. He wasn't being cliché or fairytale when he thought this, he was being realistic. They'd been able to make it last, despite the secrecy and the pressure for almost a year. How could he honestly be considering throwing all that away? After all, Joe wasn't perfect, he was flawed and broken in many way, he would understand his insecurities and fears, Emerson know, and he'd help him through them. Joe would be there no matter what, just as he'd always been there for Joe.

Stepping carefully out of the shower, Emerson picked up his towel, wrapping it around his waist. Turning he noticed the large mirror and his heart constricted. He still hadn't seen just how bad the wounds were. Swallowing hard he moved so he could see his lower body in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, he turned, loosened the towel and looked over his shoulder.

The sight brought fresh tears to his eyes and his stomach rolled. What had once been a smooth mass of pale muscle and flesh was now coloured with yellow and lilac. Three straight stripes of red, crisscrossed with black stitches, running from left to right, bridging the crack between the cheeks. Emerson froze, staring at the reflection with wide watery eyes. How could he ever show Joe that? He knew that it looked worse because he hadn't fully healed yet but even once the swelling and bruising had gone and the stitches were removed, he'd still have the deep scares that would always be there, a permanent reminder of what had happen. Joe would never want to touch that.

_He'll understand, he loves you, he won't care, he loves you_. His mind reminded him over and over, a desperate plea ringing off the words. _Trust him_. Kent took another deep breath as he replaced the towel to his waist. His mind was right. If there was one thing Joe had given him over the past several months, it was the courage to face his fears. He could get through this with Joe's help and support. They could get past the stripping and carry on. _Keep calm and carry on,_ isn't that what the posters said. Kent made a mental note to get himself one of those, as a reminder that everything was going to be fine.

He smiled to himself as he dressed. All he had to do was cling to the fact that he love Joe and Joe loved him, nothing could change that, especially not a few scares or Dukes.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING. **

**A/N: Sorry it's another short chapter. And as I'm not a doctor I'm not sure the timeline for Kent's injuries is right, in fact I'm sure it's really wrong but hey that's what dramatic license is for right. I'll get a new chapter to you as soon as I can. Thanks for sticking around. **


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Kent lay staring into the dark, his gaze fixed on the chair at the side of his bed. He'd had a new sense of calm since his shower; Joe had been on his mind all day. He'd hoped he'd visit but there had been no sigh of him, not for two days. All he'd received was a phone call and a couple of texts, but nothing more. Emerson couldn't deny it hurt, though he understood that Joe was unable to get away. He was sure that Joe's continued absence from his bedside had helped to heighten his insecurities, but now he was determined to put that behind him. Robin was been right. He wasn't going to let Dukes and his thugs win.

He continued to stare at the empty chair, the pills the doctor had given him weren't working, he was as awake now as he'd been an hour ago when the nurse had given them to him and in his fully awake state his mind was abuzz. He wondered if this was how Joe felt when he was having one of his bad days. Did his mind hum with thoughts that taunted him with darkness?

A sudden feeling of longing flooded him. Kent reached over to rummage through his cabinet drawer for his mobile. Flicking through the contact list he pressed call and waited.

"Em? - What's wrong?" said a tired rough voice that went straight through Emerson.

"N-nothing." Kent swallowed. "J-just wanted to hear your voice."

Joe shifted up against the pillow of his empty lonely bed, running a hand down his face, a small smile pulling at his lips. "It's nice to hear your voice too. I'm sorry, Em. That I haven't come to see you."

"It's fine. I understand. - How is it all going?" He asked in a whisper.

"Slowly…" Joe sighed regretfully. "…but we'll get there." There was a pregnant silence before Joe spoke again. "How are you feeling Em?" When there was no reply, Joe felt panic pull at his chest.

Kent lay with his eyes closed, the mobile hidden beneath his pillow as the harsh nurse who terrified everyone on the ward strolled into the room. Emerson forced his breathing to shallow as he listened to the woman move around the room. When he was sure she was gone, he sighed with relief and retrieved the phone, hoping Joe hadn't hung up.

"Kent!" Joe was practically yelling down the line in a panic.

"Joe." Emerson winced at the noise. "I'm fine. Sorry, the sergeant major's making her rounds." he said with a smile.

"Who?" frowned Joe, taking a breath to calm his racing heart.

"Night nurse, she's a real piece of work."

Joe chuckled. "Oh right, of course. The dragon, I remember."

There was another silence, both men just listening to the others breathing down the line. It was strange how something so simple could ease each man's anxiety.

"Joe." Emerson finally breathed.

"Yes."

Kent wanted to tell the man what he was feeling. Needing to tell him about the fear that had held him hostage for the past few days but found he couldn't. Not over the phone. That was a conversation to be had face to face. "I miss you." he said instead.

"I miss you too. - You have no idea how much." Joe replied, his gaze shifting to the empty space next to him. He'd never thought it would be possible. For years he'd believed he'd never find someone, because he was just too complex, too hard to live with. Then he'd met Emerson and everything had just slotted into place.

They were just breathing again. Emerson closed him eyes as he listened but found himself breaking their comfortable silence. "Joe I wish I was there. It's so lonely and cold here." he heard Joe's moan of agreement, the sound flooding Emerson's body with heat. It had been almost three weeks since he'd been put in the hospital bed, three weeks since he'd really touched or kiss Joe and now all that stolen intimacy was battling for release. Swallowing down his pounding heart Emerson whispered down the line. "I want to kiss you."

"Me too Em." Joe replied with a sigh.

"And touch you." Emerson added, his voice rough with lust at the thoughts rushing through his mind. He heard Joe's breathe hitch, giving him confidence to continue. "If I was there right now, I'd be running my hand over your bare chest. - I love your chest, all your solid muscle and smooth skin."

Joe's breathing hitched furthers and he swallowed hard, his eyes drifting close as he concentrated on his lover's voice.

"I'd kiss your neck, just beneath your ear, where you like it. Run my tongue across your racing pulse."

Were they really going to do this? The pair asked themselves. They'd never done anything like this before, they'd text each other but that had been different.

Joe groaned at the image in his mind. "Uhh, god." he breathed.

Emerson let his imagination flow. "My hand would slip down, under the covers till I found your cock. - Joe…" he moaned huskily. "…do what I can't. Touch it, for me." he pleaded. Listening intently, he knew the moment Joe touched himself by the sound of a breathy groan that echoed down the line. Emerson slid his own hand beneath the covers and into the shorts he was wearing, wrapping his fingers around his own swiftly growing erection.

"Em." Joe gasped, his fingers tightening around himself, with his eyes closed he could pretend it was the younger man's hand touching him.

"Are you hard Joe?"

"Y-_yes_." he answered breathlessly.

"Me too. So hard Joe. - You always make me hard." Emerson panted. "I love it when you squeeze me till I thinking I'm going to burst."

Joe moaned at the image and the lust in Emerson's voice, his fingers tightening around himself as if it was Emerson in his hand.

There was silence as both men became lost in their imaginings. The only sound passing between them, pants and moans, finally Emerson spoke again.

"Stop!" he ordered and Joe froze, his hand shaking, his heart pounding and his mind filled with a pair of dark brown eyes, shining with a lustful haze.

"I…" Emerson gasped for breath, his own body so close to climaxing. He heard Joe's moan of protest but knew the man had done what he'd said and he smiled sheepishly to himself. With his increased lust, his voice grew deeper and rougher. "I'm kissing you Joe. Down your neck, your chest, your stomach, all the way till my lips brush across the soft skin of your cock. Hmmm."

Joe's jaw cleaned tight at the deep voice ringing in his ear and the hungry sound that was Kent's hum.

"I'm kissing it Joe. Can you feel it?"

Joe's reply was a deep groan, his hips thrusting up into his hand. The mind was a wonderfully vivid thing when it wanted to be.

"Joe?"

"Uh, Huh… Yehhh." he forced the sound through his lips.

"Lick your finger Joe."

Joe did as ordered, the sound of his mouth working over the digit resounding down the line to Emerson, who moaned in response to the sound.

"N-now r-run it along the vein. Slowly. - That's my tongue, Joe. You taste so good. I've missed the taste of you."

Joe followed the younger man's orders, his eyes closed tight as he imagined Kent's tongue running along the underside of his erection. He shifted down in the bed so he was lying on his back. His feet braced against the mattress and his knee's bent.

"Lick your hand Joe. - Now slowly Joe, stroke yourself slowly. Imagine it's my mouth." he hummed deliciously over and over, his own hand working beneath the hospital blankets. He could see Joe's face in his head as his hand tugging rough but slowly, carrying him towards his climax. He continued to hum and gasp and moan encouragingly down the line. This hadn't been his plan when he'd decided to call Joe but it was most defiantly better than some awkward conversation.

Despite being apart both men where together all the way to their climax, moaning, whispering and sighing. When Emerson came he was forced to turn his face into his pillow to stop the sound of his cry being heard by the dragon. Joe didn't have any such concern and when he came the room was filled with the familiar cry of "Keennnttt!" that echoed down the line to a breathless Emerson, who chuckled lightly.

The phone was forgotten for a few long moments as the two men came down from their high.

"Em? - Em?" Joe called breathlessly.

"Yeah." Kent mumbled back, his eyes barely open.

"I love you." Joe whispered softly.

"Love you too." Emerson replied drowsily.

"I'll get away for lunch tomorrow and come see you okay."

"Hmmm."

"Night Em."

"Night Joe."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. **

**A/N: Well that was my first phone sex and I'm not sure how it went, so I'd love to hear what you think. **

* * *

**Message to dhh: **_Thanks for the review; they always keep me on my toes. I know you hate this season and how depressing it gets. Sorry, if I could change it I would, but that wouldn't be fair to the show, as for a season three, well… I'm hoping to write one, fingers crossed. All I want to say is, I have the foundations of an idea. Think the three bears. Add that to what you know about the season and you'll get what I mean. Hope to hear from you again. _

_*hugs*_

_GATERGIRL_

_xx_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Would like to say sorry if you felt the previous chapter didn't work. Honestly, I wasn't overly sure about it either but it felt right at the time. I hope it wasn't too distracting from the story in general. If it was, please forgive me. Now back to the misery. **

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Kent couldn't help the excitement racing through him the next morning at the thought of seeing Joe. It had felt like forever and he couldn't wait to kiss him. Their phone call last night had given Emerson a piece of mind he hadn't felt in ages, he had slept like a baby after. He was sat cautiously on his bed watching the telly when the female doctor surprised him by walked in with a cheery face.

"Morning Mr. Kent."

"Hey Doc." Emerson smiled, turning off the telly.

"How are we feeling this morning?"

"Fine. Great." he grinned.

"Wonderful." the woman smiled, flicking though his chart. "Well, your progress is excellent. How's the pain when you sitting?"

"It's a little sore and uncomfortable, but nothing I can't handle."

"Good." she nodded. "And you're walking? How are you handling the crutches?"

"Fine."

"Great. Well…"

They were interrupted by the ringing of Kent's mobile on the cabinet; he smiled up apologetically at the woman, hitting the button to send the call straight to voicemail. "Sorry. You were saying."

"Well, I think you can go home." she said grinning brightly at him.

"Really." Emerson straightened. "When?"

"Today. Have you got someone who can come and get you?"

Emerson's smile brightened further and he nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah."

"Then after we've filled out some paper work and run through a few things you're free."

"Thank you so much Doc."

"You're welcome Mr. Kent. - I'll be back in a little while with the paperwork and your prescription."

Emerson nodded as she left the room.

She'd barely stepped over the threshold before Kent was checking the voicemail that had just been left for him.

"_Em. Sorry but won't be able to make lunch; there's been a shooting at a pub. Dukes. I'll call you as soon as I can, promise. Really sorry…" _Joe said apologetically in a hushed voice, Miles yelling in the background.

Emerson's face fell at Joe's message.

"_Love you." _Joe added in a whispered before hanging up.

Emerson's face lit up again.

Hanging up his phone, he turned to the contact list. If Joe wasn't able to meet him, he wouldn't be able to pick him up, which left only one person he could call.

"Robin?"

"_Is everything alright?" _he asked with panic and Emerson had to laugh.

"I'm fine. I was wondering if you could pick me up, there letting me go today."

"_What!" _the woman squealed_. "Of course I can. - It won't be for a while though, is that alright?"_

"That's fine. I've got some paper work to fill out and a meeting with the doctor. See you when you get here." He smiled.

"_You bet." _she hung up.

It was late lunchtime when Robin strolled into his room. His bag was packed and waiting and he was sat cautiously on the small cushion the hospital had given him to protect his rear. Over the past couple of hours he'd had to fill out a ton of paperwork, listen with embarrassment as the doctor told him that any 'sexual activity' was out of the question for at least another couple of months. "Just to be on the safe side." She'd smiled, clearly just as embarrassed as him, though she tried to hid it. Then she'd handed him a prescription from painkillers "only to be taken when the pain was unbearable." and for some sleeping tablets with the same warning. Then she'd left him with a hand shake, a smile and at "Hope not to see you here again." which he'd heartily agreed with.

When Robin had walked into the room he grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, you're most defiantly looking better." she said, examining him intently.

"I feel it. - You were right Rob, I can't let them win." He said, getting to his feet with only a slight wince as he reached for the crutches. "So take me home."

"Happily." Rob grinned, picking up his bag.

They were at the door when she stopped, turning to look at his suddenly. "Home?" she asked with a frown.

Emerson dropped his gaze but smiled. "The flat." raising it again he met his friends disappointed gaze. "For now. - Joe's working."

Robin's face lit up. "Alright, flat it is."

They were in the car and on their way before Robin thought to tell Kent what she'd heard at the station. She probably should have said something instantly but in all honesty she hadn't thought Kent would want to hear it, especially considering the good mood he'd been in when she'd arrived, but now she figured he had a right to.

"They've arrested Jimmy Kray." she said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Emerson's head snapped around.

She smiled softly over to him. "There was a shooting at a pub this morning. A witness fingers Jimmy Kray."

"You mean there really is… The Kray's are back."

Robin nodded. "Reggie's sons apparently."

Emerson paled, his hands began to shake. _The Krays. The real Kray_. So it hadn't been Dukes. He swallowed hard, his heart pounding in his chest. "Take me to the station." he demanded.

"What?" Robin frowned over to him.

"Take me to the station. I - I…" He gasped for a breath. "…Just take me, Rob."

"I don't think that's a good idea Em. You've just gotten released from…"

"I need to see it for myself. I…" he turned pleading eyes on his friend. "Please."

Robin sighed and turned the car in the direction of the station, wishing she hadn't said a word.

Kent struggled out of the car and hobbled away with his crutches, Robin right behind him.

"Em, are you sure about this?"

He didn't answer; he just swung himself over the threshold. Suddenly everyone's eyes were on him and he swallowed back his nerves. He headed for the stairs when a voice behind called him.

"Hey buddy."

Emerson turned to see Mark walking towards him a smile on his face. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Heard about the arrest."

Mark sent Robin a dangerous glare.

"I thought he had a right to know." she shrugged.

"So it's true?"

"Yeah." Mark nodded, glancing around him. "But you didn't need to come here. I would have told you everything when I got back. Assuming you're not bugging off to your '_friends'_ place." Mark smirked.

Kent rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm coming back to the flat." he replied curtly.

"Then go and I'll tell you everything when I get home."

"No." Kent snapped, heading for the stairs, ignoring the concerned protests of his friends.

He waddled into the office and looked around. McCormack was working at his desk. He looked up when the young man entered and smile. "Kenty boy." he got out of his seat and wrapped the younger man in a hug. "How you doin?"

"Fine, thanks. How's things here. I heard you've arrested some guy calling himself Jimmy Kray."

"Yeah. Boss as gone over to Organized Crimes to talk to that Cazenove bloke."

"Oh."

"Is that why you're here?"

Kent nodded. Just wanted to see it for myself. McCormack nodded understandingly.

"You wan' anything?" the Scotsman asked.

"Nuh, thanks Mac. I'm just going to sit here and wait for the Skip or the Boss."

"Alrigh." He smiled, retaking his seat.

Kent settled down at his desk with a hiss and a wince and waited.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

It was an hour later when Kent hobbled back into the incident room after paying a visit to the toilets to be met by Joe.

"Kent?" Joe said with surprise.

Kent couldn't stop the small smile.

Aware that they weren't alone Joe kept his words and tone professional, though his heart was soaring at seeing the younger man finally. "We weren't expecting you back so soon."

"I heard there'd been an arrest. I wanted to see who did this to me." Emerson said with a determined frown.

Joe met the man's gaze. "You're looking much better." he said after a moment, fighting every instinct to wrap the man in his arms and kiss him.

"I'm feeling good." Kent smiled. "I had a great night's sleep."

Joe's gaze flickered to McCormack, thankful the man was too busy on the phone to pay them any heed.

"Let's get some tea while we wait."

"Wait?"

Joe nodded. "The Krays lawyer is insisting on an identity parade."

"Why?" Kent frowned following after Joe as he made his way out of the room.

"Say's there's no way to tell whether it was Jimmy or his twin brother Johnny that killed the man in the pub."

"But we can right?" Kent sound panicked.

In the crowded hallway Joe turned to Kent. "We'll get then E-Kent." a promise in his gaze.

They were making their way down the stairs carefully when they were met half way by Mansell, whose face told the pair everything. "She couldn't do it boss."

Joe felt his gut clench tight at the words and his gaze snapped to see Kent's face pale.

"There free?"

"If our only witness is unreliable, we can't hold them." said apologetically

At that moment the twin strolled causally around the corner. They glanced up at Kent with a smile. Anger flooded Joe with a need to protect the man he cared so much for. He rushed down the stairs after the pair, yelling at them as they left.

"You'll never be this lucky again. Consider this a war gentleman."

"A war?" Jimmy said casually, buttoning his black suit jacket. "Oh we love ourselves a war, don't we Johnny?"

"Oh we do." the other twin smirked. "We do."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING.**

**A/N: I know I said I don't like all the lovey dovey 'I love you's' but actually it kinda feels right for Joe and Kent, especially considering the future. Again sorry for the previous chapter. **

**The conversation between Joe and Kent, for the most part is from the series. Except for a few of my own lines, I'm sure you can tell which ones. And the conversation with the Krays is from the series too. **

**Hope this chapter wasn't another right-off. If so, sorry. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry I've been away for a while, really really sorry. But here's a new chapter for you. Hope it's alright.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Joe strolled away from the autopsy room, having met with Dr Llewellyn. He was tired and frustrated. The good doctor had informed him there was no way they could identify which Kray twin had committed the murders or the attack on Kent as they share the same DNA. He decided it was a problem better left to the morning. Tonight he was going to go home, with Kent and forget all about insane twins and gangland violence.

He'd been able to get the younger man alone long enough to persuade him to come home with him instead of going back to his flat and found him surprisingly eager, considering that a few days ago he'd been informed that he had every intention of going back to his own flat. But considering that Joe hadn't slept properly in weeks and after their phone call last night, he wasn't going to say anything that might have the man changing his mind.

He turned the corner that led to the canteen, passing the doors that opened out to the public area. He'd just passed it, casually looking through the window when he saw Kent talking to a ma, a familiar man. The one he'd seen walking out of his room at the hospital. It looked like they were having an intense discussion. Joe stood there watching, his gut rolling uncomfortable. He hadn't thought about the man since that day in the hospital, mainly because there was no reason to and he'd had more important things on his mind. But now he was wondering again, just who the man was. Kent had said he'd been lost at the hospital, so what was his excuse now. Was he lost again? If so, he should really see someone about his sense of direction. And he didn't mean _his_ boyfriend.

Kent smiled and nodded at the man, shaking his hand. Joe's jaw clenched hard as the man turned away and Kent began his steady journey towards the doors. Joe stepped back as they swung open, his gaze locking on Emerson.

"Oh, Sir."

Joe frowned. "Was that the man from the hospital?"

Kent looked over his shoulder with a flush. "Yeah. - His car got stolen and he came to report it."

Joe didn't look convinced. "So why was he talking to you? Surely a uniform could have dealt with it. - You're not even on duty."

The corner of Kent's lip twitched at the jealous sound on Joe's voice. "I wasn't talking to him about the car. I was just saying hello. He caught me as I was talking to Robin…"

Joe frowned. _Why would he be talking to Robin at the front desk? _Joe didn't say anything else; he just turned and walked away, Kent on his heels.

The junior officer caught up with him in the empty incident room. "Sir? Sir!"

Joe turned to look at the younger man. "Yes Kent."

"Would you mind Sir, giving me a lift home." he said casually.

Whatever was sparking Joe's insecurities vanished at the question and the warm look in Kent's gaze. How could Joe ever stay made at him? "Fine." he tried to sound stern but failed. Grabbing his coat from his office, they headed back down to the car park. Joe carrying Kent's bag, that Robin had left knowing Kent was going to be leaving with Joe. Kent settled himself easily into the front seat, while Joe put the bag in the bag before climbing in next to him.

The drive was silent for a good ten minutes before Emerson broke it. "Your jealous." he stated, smiling as Joe stiffened in his seat.

"Of course not."

Emerson looked out the window. "It's alright to be jealous Joe, it just means you care. - And I really needed to know that." he mumbled the last part, but Joe heard it as clear as day.

"Why?" he frowned, glancing over to him.

Kent shrugged. "Cause. - I…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing." Emerson sighed, his courage failing him.

"Em, talk to me."

Emerson was quiet for a long while before giving in to the stare Joe was sending his way. "I - It's just….with the stripping… I didn't think….I'm not going to be able to…you know, have sex for a while." he blushed, his gaze still fixed out the window. "I'm going to have scares Joe. Bad scares." he said turning his gaze to the man beside him, tears pooling in his eyes.

Joe pulled the car over and cut the engine before turning in his seat to glare at Emerson. "Is that why you were so weird with me when I came to see you? Because you think what, that I'm not going to want you because those bastards did this to you?"

Emerson glanced at his hands.

"Em… _Kent_!" he snapped when the man wouldn't look at him. "I don't know whether to be angry or insulted right now. How could you honestly think I'd leave you because of this…" he gestured to the crutches. "I'd never do that and I don't care about the sex…."

He saw a spark of doubt flash in Kent's face.

"Hey. I know we started off on the wrong foot." he snapped angrily. "But after almost a year I'd think you'd understand that I'm in this relationship for more than just the sex! I'm with you because you make me happy, because you understand me and don't judge me because of my irrational behaviour. I'm in this relationship because I love you and have done for longer than I realised."

A tear slid down Emerson's cheek at Joe's declaration. "I – I..." he swallowed hard. "I'm sorry Joe. I- I guess I just…" he didn't finish his sentence as Joe was pulling him into a soft but determined kiss.

It went on for a few long moments before Joe pulled back, his hand still around Kent's neck and his forehead resting against the younger man's. "I swear Kent, I'd never leave you over something like this, something you had no control over." Joe leant back in his seat. "Now how about we get a take-away and go home?"

Kent nodded, giving his boyfriend a watery smile.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

The pair spent the evening curled up on the couch watching TV, having eaten their Chinese. Kent's legs resting across Joe's lap, his mop of dark hair settled against the white cushion. When Joe glanced over he saw the younger man's eyes closed and smiled.

"Em? - Em?"

"Hmm."

"Come on, let's get you to bed." he gently lifted his feet and stood.

Emerson's eyes shot open to stare at Jo with a flash of panic, swallowing hard he watched Joe nervously, his hand held out to help him up. "I'm fine here." Emerson murmured, just staring at the outstretched hand.

Joe looked at him for a long moment, a frown creasing his forehead. "You're not sleeping on the couch." Joe reached down and took the younger man's hand, his frown increasing when he felt Emerson flinch. "You need to sleep Em." he said gently. "Come on." it was an order.

With a reluctant sigh, Emerson allowed himself to be helped up from the sofa. The crutches were left against the arm of the couch. When Joe's arm slipped around his waist he couldn't help the shiver that rush through him. He hoped Joe hadn't felt it, but the questioning look on the man's face said he had.

Emerson couldn't understand where it had come from. They'd been alright, he'd been alright. Joe had already touched him and kissed him, they'd spent the whole evening curled up together on the sofa but the moment Joe had mentioned bed a torrent of panic had flooded him, despite the knowledge that nothing was going to happen. Joe wouldn't expect anything, he knew how serious the injuries were, he knew that there was no way they were going to be able to have sex, but that fear Kent had been carrying for weeks reared its ugly head. His heart rate increased as they got closer to the room, he could see the bed and a cold sweat covered his back and palms, and no matter how many times he told himself that he was safe and there was nothing to worry about, that Joe wasn't going to expect anything, he couldn't dispel the fear and panic.

Joe tried his hardest to ignore what he felt radiating from his boyfriend, tried to tell himself that he understood the nervousness, and it was true. Emerson had gone through a dramatic and horrific ordeal but that didn't stop the pain ripping at his heart. Lowering Emerson carefully on the bed, he dropped into a crouch before the man.

"Em?"

"Yeah."

"Are you…alright?"

"Fine." Emerson forced a smile, trying desperately to push back his thoughts.

Joe placed his hand on Emerson's thigh, squeezing lightly and watching as the young man's back straightened and his Adam's apple bobbed manically.

"Em." Joe sighed, withdrawing his hand. "I'm not…I don't expect to…" he got to his feet and looked around the room, his hand running though his blond hair. "You need to sleep. I'll take the couch." he walked around the bed to retrieve his pillow.

"Joe." Emerson called, stopping the man's retreat.

Joe looked over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I just…I guess I just freaked. - Don't go." Emerson's eyes pleadingly looked up at Joe, asking him to understand, which of course he did. Joe always understood.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable Em." his voice was tight around the words.

Emerson nodded. "I'm sure."

Joe took a deep breath and walked back to the bed, stripping down to his underwear, Emerson struggling to strip but too nervous and ashamed to ask for help.

Eventually the pair crawled under the covers, a canyon between them. Joe glanced over at Kent for a long moment before switching off the light.

"Night, Em." he whispered, turning his back to the man.

Emerson watched him feeling terrible for a thousand reasons. He craved the man's touch, he'd missed falling asleep in those arms but he was too nervous to ask for more that the man's presence in their bed. Swallowing back tears, Kent turned his back and murmured his own "Goodnight." before staring into the darkness for as long as it took sleep to take him.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Joe's alarm sounded at 6AM, waking Joe. He turned his head at the feel of a warm body melded into his side, a mass of dark hair resting on his shoulder. While Kent had not wanted his touch last night, which had hurt painfully, it seemed that in the night his body had craved it, and Joe's had done too. He stared down at the peaceful face he felt his heart skipped, he'd needed this, having Kent back in his life, his bed. He'd meant what he'd said about their relationship not being about sex, but it was about trust and intimacy, and he could live without the sex but he couldn't live without waking up with Kent in the morning or seeing that warm belief in the man's eyes. That was what their relationship was, and as long as he had that they could survive.

Glancing at the clock, Joe realised the time and shifted to slip out of bed, though not before pressing a kiss to Kent's forehead. The younger man's eyes fluttered open, looking up at Joe with his usually blurry eyed smile. Joe watched him expectantly, waiting for realisation to hit and for the man to pull away, but Emerson just watched him with a sigh

"Morning." he mumbled, smiling.

Joe relaxed, releasing the breath he was holding. "Morning." he finally climbed out of bed, hearing Emerson's moaned protest.

Emerson lay there for a few moments watching Joe disappear into the bathroom. Once alone he shuffled up in the bed and swing his leg out from under the covers with a familiar wince. Running a hand over his eyes, he cautiously lifted himself off the mattress; his gaze flickered to the living room where his crutches sat again the arm of the coach. Behind him the bathroom door opened, Joe emerging with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Em? What are you doing?"

"Getting up. - Can you pass me my crutches." Emerson asked over his shoulder.

Joe huffed as he rushed to get the them, carrying them back to the younger man. "You don't need to get up just because I have." he scolded. "Where are you going?" Joe frowned.

Emerson balanced himself on the metal. "Shower then work."

"What? Oh no, Em, you're not ready to go back to work yet."

Emerson looked up at the man. "I can't stay here Joe. I want to work, to help get the Kray's."

"No." Joe snapped.

Emerson glared at him. "It that an order _Sir_?" he challenged.

"Yes." Joe's back straightened and his jaw clenched tight.

The two men stared at each other for a long moment.

"I can walk, I can work. - come on Joe, you need all the help you can get." he pleaded. "I can't just sit here twiddling my thumbs waiting for you to come home and tell me what's happening. - I'll stay at my desk alright. I'll do paper work, answer the phones, whatever you want."

"Em. You were only released from hospital yesterday, you need to rest."

"I'll rest when the Kray's are behind bars, but I want to be there. I need to be there." he insisted determinedly.

Joe looked down into the brown pleading eyes and he felt something tug in his chest. Emerson rarely asked anything from him, he only gave. He could understand the man's need to be close to the case but he couldn't risk anything further happening to him.

"Joe. It's just office work. I won't leave the building until it's time to come home." Joe's stared at him, his mind weighing up what to do. "Em, you're still…"

"I'm fine." Kent snapped before Joe could finish his sentence.

Realizing there was no winning this argument and deciding that at least at the station he could watch the man, just in case the Kray's decided to try another attack. With a resigned huff of frustration Joe reluctantly agreed. "Alright. - But I don't like it."

Emerson pressed a kiss to Joe's lips on instinct; pulling back he stared up at him with a reassuring smile. "Thanks. - I better get ready then."

"Need help?" Joe asked softly with concern.

"No, thanks, whenever we're in that shower together washing isn't exactly our top priority." Emerson smirked with a twinkle, already craving the intimacy he was unable to share. He hoped that it would fade once everything was back to normal, once the Kray's were behind them and they could slip back into the old routine everything would just go back to how it was. He couldn't wait.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. **

**A/N: I had to re-write a whole chuck of this chapter because it didn't feel right; I'm trying to build up a reason why Joe would do what he does to Kent. Doubt is the best motivator and with Kent unable to keep himself from pulling away from Joe it's only going to add to the reasoning behind Joe's BAD decision. Well at least that's the goal. I'd always planned for Kent to pull away from Joe because of the attack but wasn't sure how to do it, then I watched Queer as Folk US and one of the characters was going through something similar, it was a great help. **

**(And it's given me yet another ship to add to my growing list. Rofl.)**

**Anyway we're getting closer to that moment; I'm so going to hate writing that. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, to make up for it, will post to chapters. - Sadly then there may be another wait. Sorry... just well, dreading writing up coming chapter, but I will do it. I can promise you that. **

* * *

**CHAPTER ****FIFTEEN**

Work went smoothly for the most part. Kent did as promised and stayed in the station doing paper work, making inquiries by phone, only venturing to the records room in search of the building invoice for the ceiling repairs now that they knew that it had been one of the Kray's doing the work. - Watching over their shoulder the whole time. Joe kept a discreet eye on him at all times, well unless he was out of the office meeting with a reluctant Ed Buchan, who'd given him everything he had on the original Kray cases. All in all the day was going smoothly, even though they hadn't gotten anywhere.

The only shadow on the horizon was the note Joe had found on his desk when he'd returned from his meeting with Ed. As always no one had seen who left it, not even Kent who'd been at his desk all morning. Joe had had a gist of what the note was going to say before he even read it; it would make another cryptic statement about there being a mole within his unit. _Ridiculous_.

**You still think you can trust him? - Even though you've seen them together.**

Joe's breath caught at the words and his eyes instantly sort out Kent, who was sat talking on the phone. He tried to force away the doubt and the fear but he couldn't silence that little voice in the back of his mind, the one that had been silent so long it was almost a stranger. Tearing his gaze away from the junior officer, he crumpled the paper in his palm and tossed it in the trash, dismissing it and his thoughts he turned to the book Ed had given him. He was focused on the pages when Mansell called him with a lead.

"What you got?"

"I've found something that proves that Jimmy and Johnny Kray are managing directors of multiple investments."

"And here's a list of the business's they own." McCormack added handing over sheet of paper.

"Looks like a Chinese restaurant, a couple of Turkish places in Green Lanes, and a Russian tea room." Mansell frowned up at him.

"All these businesses are a front.

"For what?" asked Mansell.

"Ronny Kray wanted to create the federation of crime. The idea was to have all the gangs working together rather than competing with one another, they'll pool their expertise and their combined strength would make them unstoppable. What we have here is the new federation of crime. All these restaurants represent a gang, the Russians, the Triads, the Turkish, all under the control of Jimmy and Johnny. They're on their way to realizing their fathers dream."

The room filled with a tension as they all processed the revelation, Joe's gaze flickering to a pale and nervous looking Kent. He tried to forget the doubts the note had sparked but couldn't, they were there clawing at the back of his mind and he hated himself for it, after all Kent had gone through a vicious attack, there was no way he was a mole. No way. With a shake of his head and a sharp self-telling off, he turned his attention to Miles as the older man stood staring up at the whiteboard mournfully.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Joe had decided to slip out for a few hours, leaving the team working late. He was planning on visiting Ed; he wanted his help with uncovering what had happened to Miles's father. He was at his car when they came for him, dragging him away and into a silver car.

"What are you doing?"

"Get in the car." one ordered.

"You can't just take me." But there wasn't much choice as the two men forced him head first into the vehicle.

As the car speed away from the station Joe made himself more comfortable, shifting in his seat. His heart was pound viciously; he swallowed and glanced at the men on either side of him, large, butch and dangerous. His gaze shifted to the drive and his pounding heart froze, he shifted to get a better look and he knew he wasn't seeing things. It was him, the man from the hospital and the station, the man who Kent had been talking to. The bottom dropped out of his stomach as the man met his gaze in the rear view mirror, a smile in his eyes. Kent slouched in his seat his mind a chaotic rage. The notes had been right, he tried not to believe it, tried to think of a plausible excuse for what was blatantly in front of him, but couldn't.

He ran on autopilot after that, he barely remembered the conversation with the Kray's. Kent's betrayal clouded his mind throughout the whole exchange until he was dragged away and returned to the station. He stood in the car park looking up at the building, his heart pounding and wary. He still couldn't believe it, Kent of all people. He couldn't face him or anyone, so with tears burning his eyes he got in his car and drove off. He didn't go anywhere in particular; he just drove around London, a feeling of déjà vu haunting him. He'd done the same thing during the ripper case. Then he'd been able to find peace and sanctuary with Kent, tonight he didn't have that option so he drove.

After an hour he found himself outside a bar, the kind he hadn't been in for almost a year. He sat at the bar with a whiskey cradled in his hands, his gaze locked on the black wooden top. He looked around at the men and an urge to find comfort flooded him but he didn't move, he didn't smile or talk, he just sat there drinking, ignoring the men that tried their luck.

After two drinks Joe left, warily returned to his car where he simply sat in the driver's seat, his head resting against the wheel. He hadn't realised he'd fallen asleep until a uniform knocked on his window and ushered him on his away with amused smirks on their faces.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Joe returned to the station at around one to find the incident room empty. He wondered for a moment where Kent was but soon the anger swamped him again. He didn't want to see him so it was probably best that he wasn't there. He settled on the couch in his small office for a few hours' sleep, more determined than ever to get the Kray's. When he woke a few hours later, he headed out before the team could arrive. He didn't want to be there, he needed to compose himself before he saw Kent, so he got something for breakfast, met with his informant and then went to see Ed about Miles's father.

When he finally returned to the station he was focused only on the case. He told Miles and the team what he'd learn about Billy Bunhill, that he'd been an innocent victim of circumstance before informing them that he'd met with the Krays. A gasp of shock resounding from the men and Joe's gaze flickered to Kent, who looked genuinely concerned and fearful. Joe had to commend him of his acting skills. Of course he'd known how good Kent was at playing the innocent; he'd been doing it for months after all.

"Are you serious?" McCormack asked with a deep frown, pulling Joe away from his thoughts.

"I think Johnny is relatively harmless, he's the business man, he just wants to run the foundation of crime, but Jimmy's completely insane."

"Like father, like son." Mansell mumbled.

"When Ronny got paranoid the murder count went right up." Miles clarified. "Called himself the colonel and plotted to eliminate all of his enemies."

"Well it's been made very clear to me that we're the enemies now." Joe informed them, surprised by his calm.

Walking back to his office, he paused in front of Kent, giving him a chance, hope that he was wrong. "Jimmy and Johnny spent time in the Congo as mercenaries. Find out when, for how long and who they fought with." he said in a harsh unforgiving tone.

"Yes Sir. - Straight away."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL. **

**A/N: Well, one step closer, really not looking forward to this I just hope I can do it justice. I also hope that this puts some foundation behind why Joe would accuse Kent, cause I can't think for the life of me why he would assume it was. I'll probably go into a rant when I've finished writing that moment because it really winds me up. **

**Anyway, thanks for staying with me, see you next chapter. **


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Emerson didn't know what was wrong but Joe had been acting weird with him, distant all day. He hadn't returned home the night before, which had led to him staying up almost all night worried sick that the Kray's had gotten to him, which as it turned out they had. It had been pure luck that they hadn't put him in hospital too. Now Joe was in the office looking at him like he didn't know him, as if they were strangers. It was a look he'd never seen before in the older man's eyes, not even on that first night. When he gave him the order to find out about Jimmy and Johnny's time in the Congo his voice had been harsh and cold and it had stabbed him through Emerson's heart.

Kent had no idea what he'd done. That was when the doubts and fears piled into his mind. Had it been because of what had happened his first night home, had he really pushed him away. Joe had said that he understood and that their relationship was about more than sex, but had he really meant it? Where had he been last night? Kent tried to concentrate on his work, phoning around the embassies to find the information that Joe wanted. He was put on hold at least seven times; he'd been cut off twice. It turned out not to be all that easy getting information of the Kray's time in the Congo but he was determined to get it. When it was just the two of them Kent wondered whether to talk to Joe, ask what was wrong but the man had been avoiding him all day, he never met his gaze across the office like he used to, and when Kent sort it out, Joe would look the other way. Emerson had spent the whole day fighting back tears, but occasionally it had been too much and he'd had to disappear to the loo's to let it out.

He glanced up as Joe shrugged into his coat and looked at him; there was an uneasy settling between them. He waited for the man to approach and felt his chest tightened when he did.

"Are you ready?" Joe asked coolly.

Kent just stared at him, once again forcing back the tears. "I…" he swallowed hard, shaking his head. "I'm waiting…for a call from the British Embassy." he shuttered, his chest aching worse than his backside.

"Oh." Joe frowned, his hands in his pockets.

"You go. I-I'll…I'll get a lift with Mark."

Joe frowned down at him.

"I'll stay at the flat." Kent mumbled painfully, dropping his gaze to the desk.

Joe swallowed hard. He'd been trying all day to convince himself he was being paranoid, that the Kray's were on purposefully stirring up trouble between him and Kent but as much as he told himself that, he couldn't stop the doubts taking a grip over his senses. The worst part was seeing Kent's reaction to his distance, but every time the younger man vanished, swinging himself through the door with his head hanging down in shame, the refresh button was hit and anger flooded in. But now, looking down into hurt, waterlogged dark eyes he felt like the worst person in the world. How could he possible suspect this man, the man he'd come to love, of betraying him? It just wasn't a possibility.

"No, I'll stay." Joe sighed, beginning to shrug out of his overcoat.

"No." Kent said in a tight voice, a hint of anger in it. "Just go home. I'll see you in the morning Sir." his voice broke over the last words, his gaze luckily locked on the papers in front of him.

Joe felt his inside clench tight at the word and tone, he closed his eyes as guilt ripped through him. He wanted to argue and insist that he stay but what would be the point. Maybe it would be best if they spent the night apart, give him some time to do some serious thinking because he really didn't want to throw away everything in a moment of paranoia.

"Alright. If you're sure?"

Kent nodded.

"Night Em." he mumbled, dropping a kiss to the man's head not caring if anyone saw them. He was hit by another wave of misery when the man stiffened and he heard the distinctive sound of sniffled back tears.

Kent watched Joe leave and instantly dropped his head into his hands and cried. _How had it all gone wrong_? He asked himself.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

It was an hour later. He was sat at his desk sorting through files, still awaiting the information he'd requested from the British Embassy, when he looked up to see someone in Joe's office. He swallowed back the fear and tried to ignore it, they were probably just dropping off some files, he told himself. He sighed with relief when he looked up again and they were gone. He was being paranoid, probably the stress from his attack and the problem's in his relationship with Joe were playing tricks on him. He turned back to his work.

The phone rang finally, the information he wanted. Answering it he looked up and froze at the sight of Joe's office, behind the glass stood four or five uniformed officer, staring at him. His heart pounded with fear. When the door opened, the phone was forgotten. Flashes of memory swapped his mind. The pain, the fear, the certainly that he wasn't going to survive. He was frozen with that fear as the officers began to trash the office, throwing papers and files everywhere, taking everything they had on the Kray's. Emerson knew he should do something, should stop them but he was paralyzed. When they left finally he just sat there, in the dark office staring at the mess, shaking, knowing he'd failed again. It was no wonder Joe no longer wanted him.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Curled up alone in his own bed that night, Emerson didn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he was back in the office only this time when the doors opened it wasn't a group of uniforms that walked out but Jimmy and Johnny. So he lay awake staring at the ceiling, shaking beneath the covers, tears pouring down his face. He was never going to be able to face Joe or the others after tonight. In fact he should just quit, that would be better for all of them. After all, what kind of police officer allowed themselves to be intimidated but his colleagues? He wasn't strong enough to be a copper, he'd always known that. He just didn't have it in him.

He'd walked into the station the next morning with all thoughts of quitting put behind him. Robin had reminded him not to let them win, and so he was now determined to see this through and bring the Kray's to justice. Then Joe had walked into the office looking like hell warmed up, telling them that he'd woken up in Epson forest. Kent stood there nervously as Miles, McCormack and Mansell all told about the threats made towards them. It should have made him feel better but it didn't, in fact it made him feel worse. When Joe turned and asked him what kind of threat he'd received, he'd said the first thing that came to mind. "Nothing." He didn't know why he lied, especially when the others had all been threatened but it had just slipped from his lips. He didn't want Joe knowing that he hadn't been able to defend himself or the incident room. But when Joe looked at him oddly for a few moments, Kent felt his insides tighten at the doubt he saw in that blue gaze and he knew he should have told the truth. His mind screamed for him to tell him now, they'd understand, but sometimes shame was as strong as pride.

He watched Joe turn to leave, saying he needed to change his cloths. Kent dropped his gaze and stared at his feet. Wondering when his career and his relationship had turned to shit.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING.**

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit crappy. I still can't believe how much trouble this story is. I wish I knew why, maybe it because of just how depressing it is. As much as I'm used to writing angst, I usually get to clear everything up and have a relatively happy ending, sadly working within the confines of the series isn't going to give me that. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well, here's a new chapter. That chapter. It's kina short sorry. I'm also sorry it's taking me so long to post, I'd like to say it's because my life has gotten exciting but the truth is I'm just having difficulty writing this at the moment. So please forgive me and be patient. One more thing before you go, I've probably spelt that Lord guy's name wrong. **

**Enjoy. As hard as that may be. **

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Joe was furious, they'd just handed over everything they had on the blackmailing of Lord Hecil to a man they'd believed to be a solicitor from the CPS, only he hadn't been, he'd been one of the Kray's men, which meant they'd just handed everything on Hecil over to them and were not completely screwed. On top of that, his car had been stolen and replaced with a donkey, clearly someone's idea of a joke, but not his.

Sat in his office Joe fussed over his desk, arranging and rearranging it over and over. Anger plus stress was not making for a good day, and there was still the issue of Kent. He still couldn't believe he could do it, betray him and the team but everything pointed to that being the case. He'd seen him talking to the Kray's driver, which he could have brushed off eventually but now there was the fact that he hadn't been threatened. Why hadn't he? Unless they knew they didn't need to because he was already working for them. Joe's heart pounded painfully against his chest, his hands began to shake and his head was pounding. He needed to find something to focus on. His gaze scanned the desk, honing in on the tub of colours drawing pins; pouring them out onto the surface, he began to sort them by colour. Once that was done, he started counting, first the blue, then the white. He was up to fifty one of the yellows when Miles walked into the office. He was fully aware of the man presence, he wanted to look up but he couldn't stop counting.

Miles watched the younger man with confusion and concern. He'd never seen the full extent of his bosses OCD; in fact until now it had always been kind of an office joke, but seeing him now Miles realised he was no laughing matter. He wondered why he hadn't seen it before and what had sparked this behaviour? After all, the most Joe had ever done previously was reorganized the incident room so that all the desks faced his office. Deciding that the best course of action was to ignore it, Miles turned his attention to the case. "Lord Hecil's changed his mind."

Joe looked up with a flash of anger, panic and distress in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Miles asked, taking a seat.

"I - I know how this looks. I just get a bit OCD sometimes…" Joe said, his gaze flickered to the window and Kent. He hadn't had a break since he'd been with the younger man. Whenever he'd felt one coming on, he'd simply turn to his lover and the man would distract him from whatever was causing it, allowing him to relax and his mind to shut off. Problem was that know it was Kent causing it. "It's just something I do when I'm under stress." he continued, dragging his gaze back to Miles. "I'm not crazy. - There's nothing wrong with me, I can do the job." He insisted a little more panicked.

"Well, if tidying up eases your stress…" Miles smiled awkwardly. "…you can always come round to my house." he laughed lightly, hoping to break the tension.

He watched Joe closely as he began to tidy his desk again, before lifting the tiger balm and applying it to his temples.

"I think there might be a reason for all our bad luck."

Miles frowned as the younger man turned another distressed look his way, their gazes locking for a short moment, before Joe's flickered to the window again.

"Last night, when everyone was intimidated and this place was ransacked, Kent was working here on his own. Nothing happened to him. - I asked him to look into who hired the builders. I asked him to contact the Congo about what Jimmy and Johnny Kray got up to out there…."

"And he found nothing." Miles murmured, couldn't believe what he was hearing, surely Joe didn't mean...no. The idea that Kent would be a mole was just so unbelievable, but Joe looked so sure and Miles had to admit that Joe knew the junior officer better than him; after all they were having an affair, which Kent had been lying to them about for months. Hell, if it hadn't have been for his wife and that incident at the hospital, Miles would probably still be in the dark, still believing Kent's convincing lies about the faceless nonexistent girl he was dating.

"Tell me I'm wrong." Joe said, almost pleading.

Miles looked over his shoulder at the junior officer. He really wanted to, he wanted to laugh it off and tell his boss that he was just being paranoid, but he wasn't a hundred percent sure he could. As much as he knew Kent idolized Joe, he couldn't swear to it that it was enough to stop him from betraying them, especially with the power the Kray's welded over east London. "He'd just a kid and they hurt him bad." he mumbled, turning back to Joe and seeing the guilt in his eyes. "I almost can't blame him." And that was the truth, you had to be either extremely strong or extremely foolish to stand up and deny the Krays anything. – And Kent was neither.

Joe sat there staring at his desk, his heart rate increasing to breath stealing levels, causing his head to throb and spin. He'd so wanted Miles to tell him he was being irrational, that it was all in his head and that Kent would never betray them, but Miles hadn't said what he'd needed to hear, rather he'd confirmed his fears. It really wasn't all that surprising that Kent had turned mole for the Krays, especially after the attack, he tried to tell himself that he hadn't been given a choice, that they'd threatened him into submission. But the fact was the man he trusted above everyone, the man he loved was working against him and that was just too much for Joe to take. He'd taken a leap into the unknown when he'd started his relationship with Kent, he'd risked everything for it, and it was being thrown back in his face.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Miles said, pulling Joe from his thoughts.

He shook his head. "No." Kent was his responsibility in more ways than one. "He should hear it from me." Joe sat there for a few moments, gathering his courage's and determination, fingering the small jar of tiger balm. He could feel himself shaking beneath the skin, he couldn't allow anyone to see it though, they couldn't know just how much this was hurting him, he had was Kent's superior officer now, not his boyfriend. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself out of his chair and marched into the incident room. He stopped by Kent's desk, looking down at the man, his lungs empty of air. He clenched his fists at his sides to stop his hands from shaking. "Put the phone down." he ordered softly.

Kent frowned up at him. "I've got a good lead on the Congo…"

"Put the phone down!" Joe snapped harshly, drawing the attention of McCormack and Mansell, and causing Kent to jump slightly.

Kent stared into Joe steely hard gaze that sent a chill through him. He'd never seen that look aimed his way before and it was disconcerting.

"And packed your things." Joe added.

Time froze. Emerson was sure he'd heard wrong, there was no way Joe had just ordered him out of the station. No, he wouldn't do that. "Sir?"

"You're suspended, pending an investigation. Go home." Joe stated coldly, turning his back.

The words hit Kent like a physical blow, rocking him back in his seat. His mouth hung open as he looked from Joe's departing back to the Skip and back again, his heart clenching tight in his chest, his mind spinning with realization, anger and agony. "Y-you think I'm a mole?" his voice radiated hurt.

Joe turned back, meeting the pained brown gaze of his….junior officer. The pair stared at each other, searching for truths, lies, anything that would make this whole situation make sense. Their whole world was crashing around them, everything they'd had over the past nine months shattering in a single instant. They could feel the others eyes on them, watching the exchange. There was so much they wanted to say. Emerson wanting to yell and scream and demand to know how Joe could think he'd so such a thing, Joe wanting to know why he had, But Kent was shocked into speechlessness and Joe was too hurt and angry to say anything more than.

"Out of everyone, I really wish it hadn't been you." He turned and walked away.

It was like another punch, aimed directly at his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He struggled to his feet, tears burning his eyes, his heart racing so fast it would win the Grand National. He yanked his jacket off the back of the chair and thrust his arms into the sleeves. Grabbing his crutches he swung himself out of the office without a word of goodbye to his colleagues. Joe wanted him gone and at that moment Kent couldn't think of any reason why he would want to stay. He struggled down the stairs, his vision a blur. He was actually surprised he could more at all, considering the pain ripping through him. It was a thousand times worse that what he'd suffered during the stripping, because this pain wasn't physical, it was emotional; it reached right into his soul and tore it to pieces.

How could Joe honestly believe he'd betray him? How? After everything they'd said to one another, everything he'd been through over the past month, how could the man who claimed to love him accuse him of being a mole?

The cool air hit him in the face as he exited the building. He tried to breathe it in but his chest wouldn't accept it. He only got as far as the corner of the car park before it became too much for him. Dropping back against the brick, he let it go, not caring who saw him crying; it wasn't like he had a job anymore. No job, no boyfriend, no life. The Kray's really had taken everything from him.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING and to anyone who added this and other stories to their favourite list, I'm really very honoured. **

**A/N: Okay so I know it's a short chapter, but it was just so hard to write. I know we all hated this moment, whether you slash Joe and Kent or not. I've never been able to get my head around why Joe would accuse Kent of all people. After all, he's never given him any reason to. Joe's excuses for why he thinks its Kent always struck me as incredible feeble if I'm honest, which was why I added in the notes and the guy at the hospital. Because seriously, if he's going on the fact that Kent hadn't given him certain information and that he hadn't been threatened as prove of guilt, it's no wonder innocent people end up in prison. **

**I mean come on, let's sort the evidence shell we? **

**1: The fact that Kent wasn't threatened. (As far as Joe knows.) Well, first of all, Joe should know that Kent wouldn't admit to it anyway, especially after the striping, Kent would feel ashamed of himself. (As he later explains) and if Kent hadn't been threatened, well it would kind of make sense right, I mean they've already gotten to him once with the striping, they'd made their point already. - And if he was the mole, he wouldn't say he hadn't been threatened would he? (As the identity of the true mole proves) he would have told them something to take suspicion of him.**

**2: Who hired the builders? - How is Kent meant to get information from a station where it seems EVERYONE is on the take. He can't give Joe information that doesn't exist. It probably never did. **

**3: The Congo. - This is the one that really gets my goat. Does he honestly expect Kent to get that kind of information in 24 hrs? Seriously, has he any idea the amount of red tape Kent would have to get through. I mean it's not like he can just phone the Congo and say "Hi, yeah, this is Scotland Yard, can you please tell me what Jimmy and Johnny Kray did while in your country." Yeah right. He'd have to work his way through switchboards and embassy officials, they would need to do a search of their records and that's assuming they even know who he's talking about. It takes weeks, sometimes months to get information from foreign governments, cause let's face it, if there's something governments love, its red-tape and Joe expects Kent to do it in twenty four hours. Who does he think he's working for MI-5? Lol (sorry, couldn't resist.) **

**No, there was no evidence to say that Kent was the mole, or should even have been suspected, which leads me to ask why Joe picked on him? Frankly, if anyone should have been the prime suspect, at least in my book, its Mansell, who conveniently showed up just as the case was hotting up. **

**Okay, rant over. I did say I would go into one. Well, I hope the chapter wasn't too bad. I know I keep saying it, but this story is killing me with its difficulty.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guy. **

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"Em! - Em! - What's wrong."

Emerson lifted his red tear stained face and met his friends concerned stare. He was still shaking from anger and misery. Still unable to belief what had happened.

"Em, what's wrong? You're scaring me." Robin insisted, gently shaking his arm. She'd seen him from the canteen window and her heart as leapt into her throat at the sight of her long term friend and flat-mate crying in the car part, especially when Emerson never let anyone see him cry. She'd dropped what she was doing instantly and ran down to check on him. Looking at him now distraught and miserable was heartbreaking. "Em?"

"I - I've…b-been sus-suspended." he stuttered.

Robin frowned. "What? Why?"

"J….DCI Chandler th-thinks I….a mole." his tone hardened slightly.

"What?"

"H-he or-ordered me out of the….office." Emerson took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to stop the tears from returning.

"What!" Robin yelled. Her voice ringing off the buildings. "Are you serious? How the fucking hell could he accuse you."

Emerson shrugged, not caring if Robin caused a seen.

Robin glared up at the offices. How could Chandler honestly think such a thing? Turning back to her friend, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"It's fine. I'll get the bus."

"Like hell you will." Robin snapped.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Emerson lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, tears staining his fact, his whole body aching outside and in. Nine months. Nine months of a relationship down the drain, and why? Because of a pair of crazed wanna-be where out to take over the city. He was right to begin with, they did need a slap. But he could only blame the Kray's for so much; the rest was down to him and Joe. Obviously their relationship hadn't been as strong as he'd thought; if he could think he could betray him like that. He realised he'd been fooling himself. It was never going to last. The secrecy, the sneaking around, it was always going to tear them apart one way or another. It always did. It had destroyed his relationship with Tom; of course it would do the same with Joe. Despite the fact that it had been Joe's idea, the man wasn't the best when it came to stress. It was only a matter of time before that stress lead to him crumbling.

Emerson didn't doubt had meant it when he'd told him he loved him. How could he? When he knew it was true. But Joe wasn't used to having a partner, it was all knew to him. And while Emerson had tried to make the transition easy, had bent to Joe's will, knowing he couldn't help the way he was. Joe was still unsure of everything. Emerson knew this. He understood it. But that didn't easy the hurt of Joe accusation. Because when all was said and done, Joe should have trusted him. - At least confronted him in private first.

The knock on his bedroom door drew his attention away from his thoughts. It opened and Robin's head popped through the gap.

"What something to eat?"

"I'm fine." Emerson replied with a raw voice.

He expected her to leave, but Robin walked into the room.

"You need to eat, Em. - I don't want to see you starving yourself…again." She whispered, sitting beside him.

He'd slipped into a depression when he'd broken up with Tom. He'd barely slept, never ate and had left his room except to work. He understood Robin's fear for him.

"I'll have something later. I promise."

"Alright. I'll hold you to that." Robin smiled, shifting on the bed to lie at Emerson's side.

The pair stared up at the ceiling in silence. Robin's fingers entwined with her friends.

"It's my fault." Emerson confessed with a broken tone.

"What?"

"The suspension."

Robin's head snapped around to stare at her friend. "How exactly?" she wasn't convinced by his confession.

"I…I lied to him."

Robin's blond brows drew together. "About what?"

Emerson's gaze remained locked on the white ceiling. "L-last night….the Kray's threatened the team…" he murmured. "….the skips kids. Mansell got a reef delivered to his door. Mac had a gun held to him and….Joe woke up in Epson forest this morning."

"And?" Robin asked cautiously.

"I…I told Joe nothing happened to me."

Robin sat up on the bed and turned to look at him with growing concern. "And did anything happen?"

Emerson nodded slightly. "I….I was working late….I was there when the incident room got turned over."

"But I thought?"

Emerson shook his head. "I was there….B-but I cou-couldn't do anything. I was….terrified Rob. I just stood there and let them trash the place and take the files and I couldn't stop them." tears welled again. "I was…I was too ashamed to tell Joe and the others the truth so I said nothing happened to me and now Joe thinks it's because I'm a mole."

Robin leant forward and hugged him again. "It's alright Em. It's understandable after everything that happened. They can't hold it against you. - Just tell Joe the truth, he'll get it."

Emerson shook his head angrily. "No. - No matter what I said or didn't say, Joe didn't trust me. He didn't come to me and ask….He didn't work it out for his bloody self. He just jumped to the conclusion that I was a mole…" he shook his head. "…I'm not telling him a thing."

Robin looked at him understandingly. "So…what are you going to do now?"

Emerson shrugged. "I…I don't know….sleep. Wait for the investigate. - Or maybe I'll just quit."

"What? You can't! Em, this is all you've ever wanted to do."

"I know, but I'm no good at it. I can't handle it. - And I couldn't possibly go back to working for Joe after this." he sniffled.

"And what….what about Joe?" Robin broached.

Emerson heaved had deep sigh and closed his eyes. "What about him?"

"Are you…."

"I think it's pretty safe to say it's over, don't you." Emerson stated before turning onto his side.

Robin watched him sadly, her hand reaching out to rub his back. He'd been on cloud nine a few weeks go, happier than she'd ever seen him. Now he was withdrawing into himself again. She hated to see him like this….it was just too hard to take. Shaking her head she got up from the bed and headed for the door. Pausing she looked back to her friend. "I'm really sorry Em." she whispered before leaving him to his heartbreak.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Emerson barely slept. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Joe's face and remembered their last night together before everything had gone to hell in a dust-cart. His pillow was damp from tears and his face felt sore and swollen. He couldn't feel his body, it was just numb along with his insides. His mind kept telling him what he should have done differently. He shouldn't have gone alone to speak to Mr. Khan's. He shouldn't have pushed Joe away. He should have told him the truth. - He should never had started a relationship with his boss in the first place. All those could'a, would'a, should'as were rolling around in his head. Was it any wonder he was still wide awake at dawn, staring aimlessly at his ceiling?

Finally though his tiredness just became too much and his eyes wouldn't stay open. He was met in the abyss by Joe, smiling at him, holding out his arms to him, kissing him. Then it was gone and it was just darkness and silence. Then it was sunlight and noise, and the forceful shake of his shoulder. "Em….Em…wake up."

She sounded panicked, but Emerson couldn't bring himself to care. The house could burn to the ground around him and he'd welcome it. But Robin seemed determined not to allow it and Emerson was forced to open his eyes just to shut her up.

"What?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Em….It's….Mark just called from the station."

"So?" he whispered, turning over. "What do I care? I don't wor…."

"DC McCormack's dead."

Emerson shot up in the bed with a gasp and a wince, his head snapping around to stare at Robin. "What!"

"He's dead. - Hung himself."

Emerson stared at the bed covers in shook, shaking his head. "No…Mac wouldn't….why would Mac….Are you sure?"

Robin nodded sadly.

Emerson continued to stare into space as the news sunk in. Mac was dead. Their world really was falling apart.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

"I need to speak to him." Joe said, standing at the red door, not all that bothered who saw him there. He was allowed to visit his colleagues. - Especially when he was delivering news.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Glared a young woman Joe knew to be Robin.

Joe knew instantly that Kent's flat-mate was aware of their relationship; there was no other explanation for the death glare she was giving him. "It's important."

"No. I think you've done enough damage."

Joe stared at her intensely.

"Don't you think he's been through enough without you hounding him!" she snapped angrily. "So much for loving him." she scoffed. "How can you possibly think he'd betray the investigation after what those bastards did to him? Let alone betray you."

Joe flinched at her words. He did love Emerson, he just hadn't been…thinking. "I - I just wanted to tell him about…."

"He knows."

Joe sighed. He'd hoped to deliver the news in person, and apologize. "I see….and about…." the look on the woman's face said she only knew about McCormack's death. "…I need to see him." Joe insisted again.

"I said no! He's sleeping."

Joe quickly grew frustrated. "I demanded to speak to him."

"Oh, do you? Well, DI Chandler, we are not at the station now and you're demands mean shit to me." Robin shouted, moving to slam the door.

Joe's hand shot out to stop her. "Fine. I'm leaving. - but tell him…."

"What? You're sorry. Huh." she rolled her eyes. "Bit late."

"That Mac was the mole."

Robin stared at him in shock at the revelation. "W-what?"

"McCormack was the mole. - That's why he killed himself." Joe murmured, before turning away and rushing down the stairs, he had to get back to the office; he had a plan to put into action.

Robin closed the door slowly, still rocked by the news. She turned to find Emerson stood at the top of the stairs watching her, his face pale. "You heard?"

He nodded slowly. "Mac? I - I can't…." he was shaking his head in disbelieve. "I can't believe Mac would do that."

"I'm sorry Em. I know…"

She didn't get to finish what she was saying as Emerson turned around and headed straight back into the flat and to his room.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND TO THOSE WHO HAVE FAVED, I'm honoured. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guy. **

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

_Mac. Mac?_ No matter how many times he said it he just couldn't get his head around it. He'd thought Mac was his friend, but then what did that matter, Joe was his boyfriend and look where that had gotten him.

He'd like to say he understood why Joe had believed what he did, that he could forgive and forget but the truth was he didn't think he ever could. Truth was the foundation of every relationship and after yesterday, Emerson knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Joe didn't trust him. He wondered if he'd ever even suspected Mac, or Mansell or even the Skip? And if not, what did that say about their relationship and Joe opinion of him. Kent sat on his bed staring at the wall. He'd finally stopped crying; now he was just numb. His mind focused solely on what he'd over heard. _Mac had been the traitor._ When his phone began to beep, announcing a text message, he glanced at the plastic. It had been ringing and beeping on and off since Joe's departure and he didn't need to look to know who it was calling. Despite that, he found himself reaching for it, and glancing at the screen. To his surprise it wasn't Joe, but DS Miles. Emerson's chest clenched with disappointment. As irrational as it was, he didn't want Joe to call by he didn't want him to give up either.

Emerson was tempted to ignore the text, not caring what it said, but freezing out Joe was one thing, after all that was personal, doing the same to the Skip was quite another and he doubted the older man would appreciate being ignored. Hitting the button he scanned the short to the point message.

**MSG: DS Miles**

**Buchan's, 8:00PM**

**Come**

Kent stared at the message for a minute, unsure what to say or do. He was being ordered to Buchan's place for some reason. Maybe it was a wake or something, for Mac, but why would that be at Buchan's? Miles didn't even like the strange man, the only one who gave Ed any time was Joe. Emerson was still wondering what was going on when another messages came through for the detective sergeant.

**MSG: DS Miles**

**You better bloody be there Kent, **

**Or I'll come to your place and drag you there.**

**8:00PM**

Now Emerson really was intrigued. But he couldn't face going there, he knew Joe would be there, knew he'd have to face the man that only twenty four hours had stood in front of him, called him a traitor and broken his heart in the process. And besides, he'd already decided to quit, so he didn't need to jump when the Skip bellowed. It wasn't like he was needed anyway; Joe would've been doing perfectly well without him. He thought sarcastically.

But as much as he didn't want to go, as much as he didn't want to see Joe and the others, he did want to see the Kray's brought to justice and if that meant meeting with his ex-boss/boyfriend then he really had little choice in the matter, because Jimmy and Johnny had to pay for destroying his life.

Heaving a sigh he pushed himself off the bed, glad the pain was finally giving way and began to get changed.

**~WHITECHAPTEL~**

Kent pulled up on the moped outside Ed Buchan's house. He hadn't planned on taking it, just seeing the thing brought back bad and painful memories but he couldn't go by bus and it was quicker. It somewhat surprised him that his behind could take it, though he still winced when going over speed bumps and pot-holes. Considering his stitches had only just been removed, his flesh was holding up exceptionally well. He figured it was at least a bright side to his and Joe's break-up, and they were most defiantly over, Emerson couldn't stay with him knowing that Joe could think that about him. At least the bright side was that he wouldn't have to worry about Joe seeing his scares. Not that that was much of a bright side.

Climbing off the small bike, Emerson made his way up the garden path and paused in front of the door, his heart pounding as he wondered if being here was the right decision, after all what could he do? His hand hovered over the knocker for a few minute while he gathered his courage to face Joe. Finally he let it fall and waited. It took a few moments for the door to be opened and he stood staring nervously as Buchan blabbered on about secret knocks. He was highly tempted to tell him where he could shove his secret knocks, but instead asked after his boss. Buchan stepped back to allow the man in, leading him to the dining room.

Emerson was barely through the door when he saw Joe sitting near the head of the table, next to Commander Anderson. Everyone's gaze turned on him but nobody said a word. Joe's gaze softening as he smiled gently at him. At any other time the sight would have made Emerson's heart skip and well, to be honest it still did, but it was over powered with anger. He took a seat next to Mansell as the commander began to talk, thanking them all for coming and going on to say how he wasn't actually in the Kray's pocket but that the whole scene at the station, which Kent had missed due to being put on suspension, had been a ruse to throw off anyone who was genuinely in the employment of the twins.

Kent sat uncomfortably as Buchan poured the tea and handed out biscuits while the Commander and Joe went on explaining about their plan to bring down the murderous pair. Emerson couldn't bring himself to meet Joe's gaze, instead keeping his head lowered and focused on lap, listening to the overly familiar voice tell them about the original investigation. Emerson's head snapped up when Buchan interrupted the DI.

"Oi!" Miles snapped, drawing Buchan's attention and indicating for him to zip-it.

Emerson almost laughed when Ed fell silent and dropped down into his seat. _Almost_. When Joe stared talking again he forced himself to look at the man, listening to what he said and fight the anger that bubbled away inside him. He just kept telling himself that he was here to stop Jimmy and Johnny, then he'd hand in his notice and never see Joe or the Force again.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

When Emerson walked into Ed Buchan's dining room, Joe felt his heart leap into his throat. He looked awful, which considering what he'd been through and what Joe'd done to the younger man, was perfectly understandable. He watched as he took a seat, noticing the slight wince. If they'd been allowed he'd have asked how he was? Offered to get him whatever he needed. Get on his knees and beg his forgiveness. - But they weren't alone, and wouldn't be for a while.

Joe could see the anger and hurt in the younger man face as he refused to meet his gaze. As soon as he could, he'd pull him aside, talk to him. Apologize. Not that there were any words in the world that was going to make up for what he'd done and said, but he had to try. Maybe in time they could get through this, strike it up to one of those bad days Emerson knew he suffered from.

Getting to his feet Joe began to tell the group about the original inquiry into the Kray's, ignoring Ed Buchan's interruption as best he could. The only thing he couldn't ignore was Emerson staying silent in his seat, staring into his lap. He still felt bad, he hadn't slept and not just because of his disastrous meeting with the Kray's. He'd been haunted by doubts almost from the second he'd thrown the younger man out of the station. Doubts that now he wished he'd listened too.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I'm trying to get through the story but as you can tell it's taking me a while. I can't tell why, maybe it's the angst. But I promise I will finish it, though it may take me longer than the last story did. Really sorry for the wait. Next chapter will be Joe apology, so we're pretty near the end. Then I'll try to start season three. Fingers crossed. Though, I won't be posting that one till it's finished, which I think I may have said about this one, but this time I **_**mean**_** it.**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading and hope to have another chapter for you soon. Fingers crossed. (Though not while typing.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

"Kent." Joe said after finishing his lecture, and showing the Commander out. "A word."

Emerson looked nervously around at the others, who were all staring at him. Getting to his feet he followed Joe out of the dining room and into the kitchen, keeping as much distance between him and Joe as possible. He watched Joe pour himself a drink, shrug out of his jacket and take a seat as the small kitchen table. The atmosphere was suffocated with its awkwardness. Emerson stood across the room, his back to the counter and his hands in his pockets to conceal that they were shaking. His heart was pounding faster than a Grand National winner, to the point he almost couldn't breathe and his head was ready beginning to throb.

Joe finished his whiskey quickly, the glass hanging between his fingers as he watched Kent closely. The younger man looked awful, dark rings beneath his eyes and an empty, defeated look on his face. He wished this was necessary, that he hadn't screwed up so badly. Fear bit into his gut as he riffled through his mind for the apology he had to give, knowing that in all likelihood the man wouldn't accept it. "Kent…" Joe glanced at the door then back to the junior officer. "…Em, I…" he rubbed at his forehead, closing his eyes for a moment. Taking a breath Joe jumped in with both feet. "For a while there I didn't trust anyone. I didn't trust Miles, I didn't trust the Commander, and I didn't trust _you_." he sighed. "I was wrong, I'm sorry." Joe's gaze locked with the man's dark eyes, pleading for forgiveness.

Emerson's heart leapt at the confession. "I was there the night the incident room was burgled." He stated shamefully.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Joe frowned.

"I couldn't do anything to stop them." Emerson replied guilty, gaze down at his feet in shame. "I didn't want you to know."

"From now on leave your ego out of it." Joe smiled softly up at him. "All that matters to me is the truth."

Emerson looked at the beige floor tiles sadly.

"Em, I…" Joe got to his feet and began to walk towards the younger man. "…I know I screwed up." he sighed again, getting closer. "…and I really am…"

"Sorry, excuse me." Buchan said suddenly marching through the kitchen and out of the back door, Miles not far behind.

Joe and Emerson watched them pass and exchanged curious looks.

"Do you think I should…?" Joe asked, watching the door slam closed behind the two men.

Emerson shrugged and looked down at his watch. "I should go, before Robin gets suspicious."

"We have work to do." Joe stated. "And we haven't finished our conversation."

Emerson hung his head. "Officially I'm still on suspensions, it'll look a bit suss if I vanish along with the rest of you. - As for the conversation…." he looked up and met Joe's blue eyes. "I think that should wait till this is all over, when we can really talk."

Joe stepped back, nodding. "I guess you're right."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Emerson turned to leave but was stopped by Joe's hand on his arm, causing him to look back.

"Em." he said softly. "I really am sorry."

The younger man nodded sadly. "I know." then he walked out of the room and the house.

Joe fell back onto the chair. Bracing his elbows on his knees, he hung his head low, carding his fingers through his blonde hair, his eyes clenched tightly closed. He'd thought he'd just messed things up a little, now after seeing Emerson, he knew he'd done more than that, their relationship was damaged, he could see it in the man's face and he feared it was beyond repair.

He sat there wondering why. Why he'd so easily given into the dark voices and doubts. It wasn't as if Emerson had given him any real reason to believe he was a traitor and in hindsight it was bloody obvious that Emerson would have lied about what happened in the incident room. Anyone who'd gone through what he had would have done the same. So why had he jumped to the worst case scenario? Staring down at the tiles he thought hard on the question, and hated the answer that was clawing at the back of his mind. Because he'd wanted a reason to escape. Because he was having doubts, more about his relationship than about Emerson himself. He'd thought he was happy, no he _was_ happy. He loved Emerson, but part of him wasn't ready for the commitment. He knew it was irrational, after all they were practically living together, they'd been committed for nine months, but somehow in that dark recesses of his mind where all his fears and doubt dwelled, it hadn't been real until Emerson had said _'__I love you__'_, and he'd heard it from his own lips. He'd been able to fool himself it was just another fling until he was faced with the pain of actually losing the man. Then it was all _very _real and he'd gotten scared.

Now he was scared that irrational fear had destroyed his relationship completely and whether he and Emerson would be able to work this out or whether it was over for good.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Emerson lay staring up at his ceiling still a little dazed from his meeting with Joe. He was back on the case, unofficially, and Joe had apologized for accusing him of being a mole, which were all good things, except he didn't think he could just forgive and forget and go back to normal. Joe's public accusations had embarrassed and hurt him deeply. He'd made him feel the worst he'd ever felt over the past couple of days. And would he even be able to go back? Knowing Joe didn't completely trust him, whole heartedly. Would he always be waiting for the next accusation, the next breach of trust? How could they carry on with their relationship with that shadow hanging over them? Emerson knew the answer. They couldn't. He'd known almost from the moment Joe had thrown him out of the station, they were over. Though part of him couldn't help but hope it wasn't forever. Maybe one day they could fix what had gone wrong, but for now Emerson couldn't see a future for them and knowing that somehow made things easier, all he could do now was concentrate on the case. When it was over, then him and Joe could sit down and have the talk, until then all he wanted was to bring down the men that had destroyed his life.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Swing at Jimmy gave Joe a feeling of justice. He put all of his anger and hostility behind each punch. He'd gotten what he'd needed with the first swing; the others were because he wanted the bastard to pay for what he'd done to Emerson, for destroying the man's confidence. He couldn't blame the Kray's for destroying his relationship, he'd come to realize that was all on his head, but he needed to release his frustration on someone, and no one was more deserving than Jimmy Kray. So he swung and swung, each punch connecting with the other man's face as he was backed against the robes. He could hear Miles yelling at him, but he wasn't listening, all he could think about was what the bastard had done to Emerson and it fuled his anger. He was pretty sure he would have pummeled the man to a pulp if Steven Dukes hadn't pulled them apart.

Joe walked back to Miles feeling just that little bit more at ease. Now they had the DNA to prove his theory that Jimmy and Johnny weren't Kray's at all, it was only a matter of time before the Kray's, or whoever they were, were behind bar.

He arrived back at Buchan's with a bloody and bruised face and feeling on top of the world. He saw the concern in Emerson's face and felt his heart skip. At least he didn't hate him completely.

"Someone hit you sir?"

The word didn't carry the same teasing playful tone it once had and that hurt. Because he would have paid to hear that word on Emerson's lip, now he wished he'd never hear it again, said with such emptiness. He forced a smile on his face for the sake of the others. "Jimmy Kray."

"The boss beat seven bells out of him..." Miles said proudly. "…and gave me a heart attack in the process."

Emerson looked between the two men. "Wasn't that rather dangerous." he said as calmly as he could, his gaze burning into Joe's. The secret message of '_Are you trying to get yourself bloody kill'_ clear in his face.

Joe scoffed dismissively. "Hardly."

Miles looked between the two for a moment before turning to Mansell. "Did Buchan get the envelope?" Mansell held the thing out to the older man. "Great, well I'll get this to Llewellyn. - You better clean yourself up boss." Miles said turning to leave.

John broke his gaze from Emerson's and turned, heading for the bathroom. He'd barely been in there a few minutes when there was a knock. Opening the door, he smiled at the younger man. "Hey."

"Thought you might need this." Emerson said, holding out a small green first-aid box.

Joe took it and for a brief moment their fingers touched, causing both men to inhale sharply.

"We need to talk Em." Joe said softly, his gaze fixed to the man's dark brown eyes.

Emerson shook his head. "Not now…" he sighed regretfully. "…when this is all over, when the Kray's are gone, then we can….talk."

Joe's heart dropped into his stomach, they didn't need to talk, he could see it already written in Emerson's face. "It's over isn't it?"

Kent slumped against the doorframe, staring down at the blue carpet. "Is it such a surprise? Joe, you may have thought I betrayed you and the case but the truth is that you betrayed me. I thought we had something important and special, I thought we trusted each other, but at the first real hurdle you fell. Can you honestly expect me to just go back?"

Joe rested his shoulder against the same frame with a soft moaned. "No. I screwed up, I know that. I guess I was just hoping you'd see it as…"

"One of your breaks." Emerson looked up through his lashes. "I can't keep putting your mistakes down to one of your bad days. It's not fair, on either of us."

"I know. - I just…" Joe turned Emerson's face up to his, his palm flat against the man's cheek, his thumb rubbing gently. "…I just don't want to lose you. - I never did."

Emerson couldn't meet his gaze. "But you have." he murmured, pulling out of Joe's grasp. "You better clean up, sir."

Joe watched Emerson walk away, tears burning behind his eyes. How was he meant to carry on now? How were they meant to work together? Maybe a transfer was in order. This had been what he'd dreaded for the outset. It wasn't the starting that had made his so nervous at the beginning, it was the finishing. Because somehow Joe had always know it wasn't going to last.

* * *

**TO BE CONINUTED….**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING.**

**A/N: There may only be one more chapter now. Sorry it's so short and that it probably sucks. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Alright everyone, final chapter. I've kinda written myself out here, sorry if it's been disappointing, I guess the story just ran away from me. All that's left is tying up the loose end that lead to season three. I wanted to get this chapter done and posted for fear of this story being deleted, which apparently FF might do to the more…Adult stories. Which means this and Past Sins may be going bye-bye. Along with a few other stories of mine. Shame really, not just as a writer but as a reader. I still don't understand why FF can't just open a MA category, cause I'm sure their losing members to other more flexible sites. **

**Anyway, enjoy if possible. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Joe sat in the shower, the water teaming down on him, washing away the blood and brain. The last twelve hours a blur.

After realizing that Cazenove might have been working for the Kray, he'd dragged Emerson back to the Great Maurice to investigate the Lasts for proof. He'd taken Kent with him out of habit and because he'd wanted another chance to talk, hoping to salvage something of their relationship, but all they'd done was drive in silence, get drinks in silence and find the Lasts in silence. The only time Emerson _had_ said a word to him had been to tell him that they weren't welcome at the pub, which he hadn't really needed to be told.

It hadn't taken him five seconds after that to find the Last with Cazenove's name on it, along with Steven Dukes and others connected to the case. Then everything had rushed forward. They had everything they needed to bring down the Kray's, except for the DNA evidence, but Joe was confident that would come back proving Jimmy and Johnny weren't Kray. While they waiting he decided to confront DCI Cazenove.

In hindsight it probably wasn't the best decision. Joe didn't know what he'd expected really, certainly not to be stood in the gents of a high class hotel, listening to the man trying to defend the indefensible. As Cazenove walked around him, telling him that it was the smarter option to let the Kray's run wild in the streets of East London; he felt anger bubble inside him. Because of this man, Kent and McCormack had been hurt. McCormack was dead. The reputation of the force was in question and he'd lost the only person he'd ever actually care loved. Joe had stood in that toilet with Cazenove laughing at him, scorning his moral integrity, throwing the ripper case back in his face. He'd stood there, his heart pounding as the DCI held a gun to him.

He didn't know how many times he'd face death since being assigned to Whitechapel, it felt like a thousand, but every time he faced it with only on thought on his mind. This time was no different. As his eyes closed, waiting for the man to pull the trigger, he thought about Kent and regretted ruining the best thing he'd ever had in his life. When the shot came, Joe flinched. It took him a few moments to realize that the warm blood covering his face wasn't his own. When he opened his eyes and saw Cazenove lying in a pool of blood on the toilet floor he'd felt his stomach drop. Swallowing hard against the bile that rose in his throat at the sight, he'd staggered away from the scene, informing the manager that there was a dead body in the gents and asking to borrow a room.

That was where Miles found him, sat on the floor, water washing away evidence of Cazenove's suicide. "We got the DNA results back. Ronnie's not the dad." Miles announced, turning off the shower.

Joe expected to feel relieved and vindicated, but all he felt was tired. He hung his head as the stress of the past month and a half crashed down on him. Everything he'd lost and almost lost flooding his mind like a tsunami, the shock taking hold.

"You think you're in control, but you're not." he stared at the swirls of blood tainted water. "No one is. It's nothing but chaos and lies."

"I told you that this investigation would take you to some dark places…" Miles reminded him. "That doesn't mean you have to stay there."

Joe dropped his head into his hand. He hadn't said it would utterly shatter everything around him. Miles hadn't said that it would destroy his relationship. If Miles had told him that bringing the Kray's to justice and saving the East End from murderous tyrants, would coat him Kent, he would have let things be. – At least that's what part of him wanted to believe, but another part of him knew that wasn't true. He couldn't have allowed the murders and intimidation to continue, sadly Kent and their relationship was the price he had to pay for doing the right thing. He just wasn't sure he would be able to live with that decision.

"When Cazenove shot himself, he was standing so close to me I got his brains on my face." Joe climbed off the floor, his body shaking, his mind a whirl. He dropped down on a small seat, wiping at the blood that clung to his jaw. "I'm not strong enough to bring this case in. - I'm not Nipper Reed."

"No you're blood not. - And you weren't Abilene either. You are Joseph Chandler and you better get used to it."

Joe looked up to see Miles crouched on the other side of the shower door.

"Nobody said you had to be the greatest detective that ever lived…." Miles said, pushing it open. "…only the best detective you can be. So sometimes you'll fail, that's okay. But it's not okay to give up." Miles got to his feet and held out his hand. "Get up sir."

Joe stared at the hand, then up to Miles. He appreciated what the man was trying to do, but he could never understand. "Go away Miles."

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Confronting Dukes gave Emerson back that feeling of control he lost after his attack, that confidence the Kray's had ripped away from him so violently. He'd grin smugly as they sat in Steven Dukes' office and hold him all about the Kray's not being Kray, he just couldn't help himself. And he'd felt a buzz of joy as he'd lent forward, meeting the man's eyes and told him. "You've been had."

He'd gotten the same feeling when he'd walked into the organized crime division two hours later. It was heightened when Mansell handed him a set of cuffs.

"You do the honors?"

"Why me?" Kent had frowned.

"Cause you've been through more than all of us."

Emerson knew Mansell couldn't possibly know just what he'd gone through during this investigation, but he appreciated the gestured, especially as they hadn't really had much time to get to know each other.

But those feelings were eclipsed by what he'd felt watching Jimmy and Johnny _Brooks_ being arrested. The only shadow had been Joe and the tied look on his face, the dark shadows under his eyes. Despite everything Emerson still loved the man, still wanted to be with him but that was impossible now.

~**WHITECHAPEL**~

Joe was sat alone in his office, going over the paper work for the Kray case. He still couldn't believe that Johnny and Jimmy had been killed, in custody of all places. The investigation was going to last months, but that at least wasn't his problem. For him it was over. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes, wondering if he'd made the right decision. When he'd met with the Commander that morning, he'd been offered an out, a chance to get away from Whitechapel. He hadn't even hesitated to turn it down. Despite what had happened and his current situation with Emerson, leaving wasn't an option. As he'd told Miles, he may stumble but he wouldn't give up. Part of him was hoping that eventually he'd get another chance with Emerson, when things were back to normal, when life had settled down once more, when he'd forgiven him.

Joe sat up straight in his chair and smiled as said junior officer stood in the doorway of his office.

"Sir, do you have a moment."

They were alone, so the fact that he was being all formal highlighted to Joe just how bad things had gotten between them. He swallowed against the pain. "Y-yes."

Emerson walked into the office, on purposely leaving the door wide open. "I - I've been thinking about my future sir…." he trailed off and held out an envelope.

Joe looked at it, his heart clenching tight. "What's that?"

"I want a transfer."

"What?" Joe's eyes widened in panic. "Why?"

Emerson like at him like he'd grown two head. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Jesus Em, there's no need to leave."

"I think there is _Sir_."

Joe flinched a little. "Listen, things are going to be changing around here. The Commanders making us into a special unit, we'll be dealing with more unusual cases, copycat and such. I need all the men I can trust."

"Except you don't trust me, that's the problem."

Joe groaned. "I made a mistake Em, I'm only human, that doesn't mean I don't trust you…."

"That's exactly what it means."

Joe shot to his feet and rushed around his desk, pushing the door closed. "I screwed up." he said, turning to stare at Emerson. "I got scared and I wasn't thinking properly."

The younger man looked up at him with sad dark eyes. "Scared?"

"You know this is all new to me, Em. I've never had a proper relationship before you. I guess….I got scare of where it was going, of what it meant. When you said you loved me, it all became real, _very _real, then you got hurt and I had to face the real prospect of losing you. - I can't explain why I did it, Em. You know my head make no sense, even to me. But I swear to you, I meant it when I said I love you, and I still do. I don't want you to leave; I don't want us to be over."

Emerson sighed warily, his head hanging low. "I know you don't Joe. And part of me doesn't either. I still love you too….but I can't just pretend nothing happened. You hurt me; I can't just get over it."

Joe sat on the edge of his desk. "That doesn't mean you have to leave."

"Can you really see us continuing to work together, after all of this?" Emerson replied softly.

"We've been working together the past few days, without any problems."

Emerson stood looking at the grey carpet tiles. "A few days isn't really enough time to make a judgment, Joe."

"Agreed, so just give it a few weeks, if you're still determined to leave, then…" he exhaled slowly. "…I'll give you your transfer."

"I don't know Joe. Maybe it's just easier to do it now."

"Please, Em."

Emerson watched him intently, was the pleading in those tired blue eyes. "Your hoping I'll change my mind, aren't you? - about us I mean."

Joe shrugged. "Hope is the last refuge of a desperate man."

Emerson smiled softly. "Alright, I'll give it a few weeks. - But if I decided to leave, you agree, no questions or pleas."

Joe got to his feet, towering over the younger man. "Agreed."

They stood looking at each other for a long while, both resisting the urge to touch, to kiss, to be together. Finally Emerson stepped back and headed for the door, his heart thundering against his rips, while his stomach rolled.

"Kent."

He paused on the threshold, closing his eyes at the sound of his name, which no longer rang with the same lighthearted joyous tone. "Yes."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Emerson nodded. "Night, Sir."

Joe watched the door close, his chest filled with pain, but in the center of the pain was a small spark of hope. Someday he may get a second chance.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this feels a little rushed, but you know I'm no good at endings, especially ones where I can't fix all the problems. Hopefully I'll get around to doing season three, though I have a bit of a problem as I don't have episodes 3 & 4 on tape, and can't really remember what happened in them. I may have to invest in the DVD, finances permitting. And I'm still waiting to hear if there's a season four, so I know if story three is going to have a happy ending or be another angst drive madhouse like this one was. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story, apologize again for the last few chapters. All that angst isn't good for anyone. **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW. **

**I hope to hear from you again. Fingers crossed. **

**See you soon**

**GATERGIRL**

**xxx**


	22. Author Message Update

**UPDATE: A quick message for all those who are following my Whitechapel stories. Do not worry, I have not forgotten the promised season three, I have just needed to take some time away from the pure angst of season two before heading back in for another angst fest. As anyone who has seen season three will know, it not all sunshine and rainbows for our boys and as I've shown with the past two stories, I try to keep to the plot of the series. I hope this won't put you off reading that third instalments when I finally get around to it. **

**Anyway, thank you all for you're review and follows. I'm very honoured. **

**Hope to see you all soon. **

**GATERGIRL79 xxx**


	23. Whitechapel Preview

**A/N: To prove that I'm working on the next WHITECHAPEL story, here's a sneak peek. Enjoy**

* * *

He wished he'd never come. He wasn't the most social person at the best of times but he was Mansell's boss which made attendance mandatory. It wasn't the reception that was all that hard to cope with, he'd been to weddings before, and this was tame by previous standards. It was standing in a small pub, ten feet away from Kent, watching every bridesmaid in the room chat him up, not that he didn't blame them.

It had been four months since they called it quits, and Joe had gone out of his way to prove to the junior officer that they could continue to work together. He knew she would have accepted Kent's transfer request. It would have been the fairest thing, but he just hadn't wanted to lose him, still clinging to the hope that they could fix things.

But as the months passed, that small flame of hope was beginning to dwindle. There were times though, when he and Kent were forced to be alone together when that flame was fanned and oil was added to bring it to life again.

A lot had changed over the past four months, the commander having kept his word. They'd gained a larger office, extra staff, one such in the form of Meg Riley, her name having been put forward by Miles. They'd had a few interesting case over the months, nothing as consuming as the Ripper or the Kray's, but it was enough to have Joe considering bring Buchan on board as a researcher. - Hopefully without losing Miles in the process.

Joe was sat at a table at the end of the pub, alone with his pint. He wanted to leave, couldn't wait to leave, but he knew he had to see this through to the end. His heart clenched tight as Kent staggered towards him. He'd never been any good at holding his drink, as proven at police awards, where he'd drunkenly let slip that he loved him. That had really been the beginning of the end for them. Those three words had led to Joe making the biggest mistake of his life.

He watched Kent drop heavily into the chair beside him and sway a little. He hoped he would speak to him, but instead he lowered his head onto the table, pillowed by his arms and seemed to have passed out. He was awoken a few moments later when Mansell demanded everyone should dance. He looked over at the younger man, wishing not only that he had the courage to ask him, but also the confidence that he would say yes.

Kent sat up straight, looking around in confusion, his gaze meeting Joe's.

"You should go home, Kent."

"I'm…" he hiccupped. "…Fine."

Joe rolled his eyes and glanced over at the party.

"Come on. I'll drive you."

"I'm fine." Kent insisted once more.

Joe lent forward a little. "Em, come on. You're in no state to get yourself home."

Joe stood, shrugging into his overcoat and waited. Reluctantly Kent followed suit, slipping on his jacket and trailing after Joe, out to his car. "He'd only had two drinks and was confident he was safe to drive.

Kent climbed into the passenger seat and slouched against the window. With a warm affectionate sigh, Joe leant over and pulled the seat beat across him. Wishing he hadn't when he caught a whiff of the younger man's cologne. A scent that at one time had hung in the air of his apartment. It had faded away now, and Joe regretted that.

Pulling back, he started the car. They were back outside a familiar red door in half an hour. Joe unfastened the seatbelt and nudged Kent. "We're here."

Emerson moaned. "Hmmm?"

"You're place."

"Oh." he opened his eyes and peered up at the door. "Oh." he groaned. "Why are we here?" he asked sleepily.

"Because it's where you live." Joe smiled.

Kent sat up and shifted towards him, an all too familiar look in his dark brown eyes. "Can't we go back to yours." he brushed his hand up Joe's thigh.

Part of Joe wanted to agree, wanted to take Emerson back to his place and make-up all night, but he knew he couldn't. He knew what would happen when morning came and Kent remembered that they weren't together any more. So he wrapped his fingers around Emerson's wrist, stopping its progress. "No." he said firmly.

The younger man moaned. "Oh, come on Joe. I'm not that drunk." he whined.

"You clearly are, Kent. Or you wouldn't be propositioning me."

Emerson ignored him, shifting to bury his nose into Joe's neck, sweeping his tongue up it, before sucking on it hard. Joe's head fell back against the headrest and he moaned. Go with it. This might be him wanting to get back together. Joe's brain said over and over, as his fingers loosened on Kent's wrist, allowing the man to break free and continue up to cup him through his trousers. Joe pulled his lips through his teeth as he moaned against, his hips arching up into the younger man's hand. His own right hand tightened around the steering wheel, while his left moved to tangle his fingers deep in Emerson's dark curls.

The sound of his fly being opened; pulled him out of his daze and he pulled away. "Em…..Kent, we can't do this."

"Why?" he whined.

"Because…." he swallowed hard.

"If it's about doing it in the car, you could come up. You know Robin and Mark know about us."

"There is no us, Kent." Joe said with a shaky voice. "Remember. You called it off." he didn't look at the man, choosing instead to keep his gaze locked on the car in front.

* * *

**A/N: I promise to start posting the full story soon. I'm just working out some things.**


End file.
